The Raven's Wing
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: Raven is on the run, running from her past, running from her fears but also, from herself. Suddenly rescued by Arthur and his knights she slowly begins to trust and love again. Slowly she falls in love with Lancelot but when she is reunited with her family, she is desperate to keep everyone together and, if possible, do some match-making between her sister and the silent knight.


_I clutched my doll as my mother ran, our ever faithful wolf bounding at her heels. The sound of drumming began to drift away as she carried me deeper into the forest._

_"Mama, I'm frightened!" I cried as she gasped for air._

_"Hush now my angel, we will be safe soon." She only stopped to gulp down some water. "Good boy." She scratched our massive wolf behind his ears. He barked happily and licked my cheek gently, making me giggle. Suddenly the pounding of hooves made my mother snatch me up again and bolt, fresh fear and energy coursing through her veins. "Find her!" A man roared and I could pratically hear the snorting of horses as they gained on us. Mother found a small cave, barely big enough for me and Wolf, our dog. "Guard her, Wolf, protect her and never leave her." She ordered then ran into the open, drawing the men from her. I sobbed into Wolf's shaggy fur as I heard my mother scream into the night. I was nine then. Now I am ninteen and still running._

I heard the Romans shout, trying to track me and Wolf as we ran from them. We had been running all our lives, escaping slavery and death. As we ran, Wolf sniffed the air and growled. They were in front of us too. I panted for air and made a sharp turn, crossing a river. "There she is! The girl!" One shouted and suddenly I was pounced upon. I had once been caught. I had been raped, beaten, tortured and transferred to an island they call Britain. I bore the mark of a slave but my wits kept me alive, Wolf never left my side and only ran when I told him to but always he would return. My foot slipped and I fell into deep water, spluttering and gasping for air as I was dragged under then thrown back up, cold settling into my bones. I screamed and clutched to a rock, my fingers slipping as the strong current pulled me away, tearing at the skin and drawing blood. Wolf howled and began climbing down the bank. I screamed again and my grip loosened, throwing me backwards into the water's cruel grasp. The waterfall came even closer as the swift current dragged me, swallowing its prey victoriously. At least I would die a better death. I kicked and thrashed with the last ounce of energy I had before I could be thrown over the edge. Suddenly something grabbed me by the arm and held on to me, stopping me from falling as my legs dangled over the edge. I turned to see a dark, curly haired man, his eyes dark and sparkling, his handsome features staring at me. His hand gripped onto another knight, one of the biggest men I had ever seen. "Bors! Pull!" The knight saving me called and the giant lifted us easily from the water.

"We caught a mermaid!" Bors grinned and went to pat me on the back as I spluttered and expelled the water from my lungs. Thinking he was going to strike me I scrambled away in fear, my hands slicing on the rocks as I whimpered in fear. "Hey stop! You're hurting yourself!" The first knight bent down and crouched in front of me, drawing in my face then slowly offered me his hand to help me up. Nervously I lifted a hand and went to place it in his. "Hand her over!" The Romans ordered as they crossed the river where it was shallow, dismounting and drawing their swords. I screeched and leaped to my feet, turned to run but another giant caught me around the waist and gently lifted me up off the ground, letting my thrash at the open air and and wriggle against him. "Easy, we're not going to hurt you." He whispered soothingly in my ear, his rich voice making me pause and turn to him. I felt hot blood drip from my nose and the gash on my head.

"Why should we? Finders keepers." Bors's voice turned sour and drew his sword, moving directly in front of me protectively. I was put down again but held onto tightly, despite my attempts to run. "She is our property, she belongs to Rome!" The Romans snarled and advanced.

"She belongs to us now, if you want to risk your lives for her then be my guest." One calmly stepped forwards, obviously the leader.

"You have no right Arthur Castus." They hissed. Arthur merely raised his eyebrows.

"Bors? Dagonet?" The two giants stepped forwards and lifted their weapons. With Daonget's back to me I went to bolt for the trees but another knight grabbed me and restrained me.

"Alright, keep the whore!" They snarled and threw a stone at me. Suddenly Wolf leaped from nowhere, snarling as he dug his fangs into the offenders hand. "AARRGGHH!" He screamed striking Wolf with the hilt of his sword and clutching his hand once Wolf had released him. One of the soldiers drew his sword and went to swipe of my wolf's head as he snarled at them, trying to protect me. I screamed and leaped forwards, taking the Roman's arm and twisting it painfully then snapping it upwards, the bone gave a sickening crack as it broke and the blade fell from the Roman's hand. I threw him aside and backed away, calling to my wolf with a series of howls. We ran into the trees, running for freedom. I was frozen and tired beyond recognition but I kept going, running for my life. Suddenly a dappled grey horse galloped in front of me and a man with a hawk stopped me in my tracks.

"Got her." He said calmly, his dark hair falling over his eyes as he moved his horse as I tried to dodge around them. Turning on my heels I went backwards but Bors and Dagonet cut me off, forcing me to run east, towards a cliff. I shivered with fear and chill as I skidded to a halt, glancing down the gorge and rushing water far below. Wolf snarled at the circle of men who surrounded us.

"We will not harm you, please control your wolf." The man named Arthur stepped forwards and raised his hands, revealing no weapons. I turned and touched Wolf's fur and he sat down, still glaring at them all. "What is your name?" Arthur asked and stepped forwards. I stepped backwards and almost fell, swinging my arms wildly to try and keep my balance. "Please! We won't harm you, come to me. Come away from the edge." Arthur said desperately and held out his hands. I shook uncontrollably then swayed, feeling suddenly faint and I stared at him for a moment before I collapsed, exhaustion and fever gripping me, slowly falling backwards. I felt strong arms grip me and swing me forwards, gripping me to them and carrying me away from the edge. I stared up into brilliant green eyes. "Dagonet?" Arthur's distant voice called like an echo. I felt large hands touch my burning head and peer into my eyes.

"Fever. She's exhausted. She needs food and warmth." Dagonet's voice echoed in my head.

"Hold on, girl. You're safe now." Arthur promised.

Safe...

I woke up in a soft bed and warm blanket, late in the afternoon. I looked up to see Wolf lying protectively on the end of my bed, his bright amber eyes gazing at me. I smiled and scratched his ears. "You're awake." Someone stated cheerfully. I snapped my head round and leaped from the bed into a corner, staring wildly to see one of the knights watching me. "It's alright, no one can hurt you now." He stepped back and smiled. It was the second giant, Dagonet. "I am Dagonet. Will you tell me your name?" He asked. I blinked in reply and watched him suspiciously. "Alright, it's alright. There is some food for you here, some new clothes and water, just call if you need anything." He nodded kindly then walked out of the room. I sprung forwards and wolfed down the food, giving Wolf most of the meat. He chewed it happily as I inspected the clothes. A dress. Anything but a dress. I changed into it unwillingly then gulped down the water, gripping the desk and staring at myself. I was so thin, gaunt, skinny, none of those words suited. I looked like a corpse with ivory skin spread thinly over my bones. My dark hair was long, way past my waist, although it had been washed it was untidy and thick. There were dark shadows under my eyes and my eyes looked dead, no light shone from them, as though I was empty inside, completely sucked dry of life. Someone knocked on the door and I pressed my back to the corner, Wolf's head snapping up as he growled. The door opened and a beautiful lady walked in, red hair bouncing around her shoulders. "Hello! I am Vanora! Arthur wanted me to look after you." She smiled brightly and smiled at Wolf. "Here, I brought you some extra meat!" She threw him a rabbit and he choked it down, finishing it in a heart beat and licking his lips. He stood up and licked her hand, showing trust in her which made me relax. If Wolf trusted her, that means I could too. "Aw! I hope this means we're friends." I gave a low whine and Wolf turned to me. Loyally he padded to my side and pressed his large body against me, giving me comfort. "Here, shall we fix your hair? I could cut it if you like, or weave it for you..." She offered and sat me on a stool. She lifted some scissors from her basket and I flinched. "Don't worry, I wont cut much off." She promised and snipped away. She tidied my hair and weaved part of it around the back of my head, a plaited bun with dark, wavy locks falling down my back. "Much better. Now for those cheeks, we'll have to get you out into the sun to put some colour back into them." She smiled brightly and handed me a bowl of thick broth. "Fatten you up, girl. It's unhealthy to be that skinny." She talked to me in her bright voice and gradually I began to smile in her company. "There! You look even more beautiful when you smile. Come on, you can come with me if you like." Vanora smiled and led the way. We walked through the streets, people stopping to stare at Wolf. I kept my head down and gripped Vanora's arm as Roman soldiers walked past, horrible memories returning to the surface. "It's alright, you are Arthur's ward now." She smiled and led on. We entered some sort of meeting hall and I shied away from the many knights sitting at a round table, trying to melt into the shadows. "It's alright, come and stand with Vanora." Arthur said kindly and gestured to where Vanora was standing, just behind Bors. Slowly I moved forwards, watching warily for threats, not trusting anyone. Wolf padded happily at my feet and sat down beside me. "Can you tell us your name?" Arthur asked. I stared at him blankly then looked to the ground.

"Tell me sweetheart." Vanora smiled kindly but I backed away, not liking the way everyone was staring at me.

"Can you even talk?" One of the younger looking knights asked.

"Enough Galahad, leave her be." Another knight interrupted It was the one who had pulled me from the river.

"Maybe she's just shy." Bors stepped forwards, smiling kindly but Wolf leaped up and growled ferociously, his lips pulled back in a snarl. "Alright...maybe not." He slowly stepped away, watching my wolf warily. I gave a quiet 'woof' and Wolf sat down again.

"Well then, shall we name her?" Galahad asked.

"You name her? Poor child." Vanora laughed.

"You're one to talk, you didn't even give your children names, you gave them numbers!" Gawain scoffed. My eyes flitted from face to face, not liking so many men being so close to me, instinctively I melted into the shadows, grasping at the wall behind my back. "I don't think she likes it here." The hawk man said quietly, noticing my movement with keen eyes.

"Vanora, will you..." Arthur began.

"I'll take her to see the kids, you get on with...whatever it is you do." She flashed a cheerful smile. She placed a warm arm around my shoulder and steered me away. I turned and howled gently for Wolf. He stopped glaring at the giant and followed me. "Please make sure he's behaved, I am quite fond of my kids." She smiled down at Wolf and led me into a tavern. My heart pounded as I dived for the cover. I hated taverns. "Hey pet! Nothing to worry about here." She promised. Soon she had rounded up around nine children and claimed them as her own. "Here they are! Say hello to the lady." She prompted. Each one said hello merrily and started to play. "You keep them entertained whilst I do some cooking!" Vanora laughed and ducked behind the bar.

"Carry me!" One of the little ones lifted his arms. My heart flew to him and I smiled, obliging his wish. Suddenly they all wanted to be carried and Gawain laughed loudly, entering the tavern. "You'll crush her! She can't carry _all_ of you!" He roared with laughter. I frowned at him then wrapped my arms around about six of the smallest children and stood, lifting them easily, three more clung to my neck, laughing and giggling as they kicked their legs.

"You were saying?" The hawk man smirked.

"Oh shut up Tristan." Gawain grumbled as I gently let the kids down and carried the three youngest to Vanora who was smiling happily.

"Can we keep her mama?" They begged.

"Oh I think there's room for one more in the family." She winked at me and I blushed slightly. I haven't had a family for ten years. Wolf allowed the children to pet him, forgiving them for clutching at his fur and climbing on his back. I growled softly to let him know I was proud at him. He wagged his tail and moaned in reply, he obviously didn't like fingers in his eyes. "Funny, she talks to the wolf more than to people." Galahad whispered to Gawain.

"Well at least animals listen and never talk back, Galahad." Tristan smirked and bit into some food Vanora had brought him.

"Where's my little bastards then?" A voice roared affectionately.

"Papa!" The children cried and leaped for their father, I think his name was Bors. I sat on the floor, in the corner with Wolf, stroking him and communicating with him. He gave a short bark, meaning he was hungry. I growled softly, telling him to be patient. "What you saying?" Vanora asked. I jumped at the sudden voice above me and lifted my arm to shield my face out of habit. "Hey! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..." She whispered comforting words and stroked my black hair gently. "Here, some lunch for you, I know you just had breakfast but he looks as though he's going to swallow one of my kids." Vanora laughed and handed me a bowl of stew and a leg of lamb. I gave the meat to Wolf who ripped chunks from it hungrily. We were both ridiculously skinny, you could count our ribs by just looking at us. My head jerked up when a group of Roman soldiers staggered in, already drunk. They swept up the tavern whores but the captain was looking for another. His eyes fell on me. "What you doing down there beautiful? Come sit with me!" He reached down and dragged me to my feet, gripping my wrist and squeezing tightly around the bruises from ropes and chains. I tried to pull away from him but he clutched me even tighter as I banged my fist on his chest. "I like them with spirit." He laughed. How little he knew, I was already dead inside. He clutched my hair and pressed his mouth to mine, squeezing my breast until I screamed with pain. "LET HER GO!" Bors roared, noticing what was happening and grabbed the Roman by the neck and threw him backwards, catching me by the waist and gently steadying me on my own two feet. Every Roman and Sarmatian knight leaped to their feet and drew their swords. "You've already got one whore, share and share alike here." The captain grinned and winked at me. Suddenly Lancelot clenched his fist and punched him in the jaw. "Apologize." He growled and drew his twin blades.

"Oh! Is she yours as well? She must be very pleasing at night." The captain merely laughed and drew his own sword, getting to his feet and preparing to fight. Lancelot pointed his swords to two Romans and narrowed his eyes. Without thinking I moved forwards and gently touched his arm, making him look to me. I begged him with my eyes and placed my fingers on his sword, carefully lifting it away and pulling it from him, putting it back into his scabbard then doing the same with the other. Keeping one hand on his shoulder I moved to Tristan and rested a hand on his as it gripped his bow, gazing softly into his eyes and guiding the arrows until they pointed harmlessly at the ground. I mouthed the word 'please' to the other knights and shook my head, not wanting them to get hurt for my sake. "Looks like she like me after all." The captain sneered. Lancelot stiffened but I squeezed his arm and smiled, standing in front of him then lashing out with my foot, hitting the stupid Roman in the groin then leaping off my feet, twirling round and swiping my feet across his face, landing gracefully on both feet and standing over him, clutching his dislocated jaw and moaning in pain. He stumbled to his feet and swung at me like a drunken pelican. I ducked and gripped his arm, twisting and swinging him over my shoulder and into his comrades who were lunging for me. I flicked my hair from my face and raised an eyebrow, challenging them to try again. "She's got style. I like this one." Bors chuckled and kicked one of the Romans as they ran from the tavern.

"Hmm, not good for business but still, very amusing." Vanora smiled and wrapped an arm around me. "Come on, I think you need to go back to bed." She smiled and handed me over to Lancelot.

"I'll take her back." He nodded and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned to search for Wolf, spotting him with one of the younger children. I gave a short howl and he ran to my side, staring up at me with adoring eyes. I didn't care about the strange looks everyone gave me, I just cared about my wolf. He had been there for so long, it was me who found him as an abandoned pup, it was me who gave him a new home. Lancelot walked with me silently, watching me stiffen each time a Roman walked past. "Where you hurt by Roman's?" He asked gently. I nodded.

"I'm sorry." His eyes were full of pity for me. "You must be Sarmatian, like me." He guessed, noticing the tattoo on my arm, a black star over a river. I nodded again. "Where are your family?" I drew my finger across my throat. "Oh." He stated simply. He did not say another word until we had reached the room. "I'm in the room opposite you, Tristan is the next room to the left and Dagonet is just on the right." He pointed to each door. "Just knock if you need anything." He smiled then bowed his head. "Good night." I bowed my own head and smiled slightly. As soon as I fell asleep I began to dream again. The same dream as every night before for the last ten years. I was running through thick trees, branches clawing at me as I tried to escape from my masters, hearing their laughter as I cried in fear. _"Run, little raven."_ They jeered. I broke free from the trees then tripped on a sharp stone, a searing pain in my foot made me cry even harder. I looked down at the pool of blood then looked up then screamed. My mother and father swung from branches, their eyes staring into oblivion. Wolf's severed head sat on a spike, their bodies being picked at by ravens. I screamed again and flapped my arms at them, my hands passing through them like mist. _"NO!"_ I screamed again then turned, seeing one of my masters with my older sister, enjoying her temple as if it were his own. _"Not my sister! Please! Don't hurt her!"_ I screamed and pounded my tiny little fists against his bare back, clawing and scratching him like a wild cat until he looked up, revealing blood in his mouth. My sister's throat lay open, her tears of blood rolling down her pale chalky cheeks. I screamed again as he lunged for me, gripping my shoulders and tearing my clothes from me. _"Wake up! Wake up girl!"_ He roared at me, only making me scream again. "Wake up!" Someone was actually shouting at me and I snapped awake, mid scream. I stared up at Lancelot, lip quivering and beads of sweat rolling down my face. "It's alright. It was only a nightmare." He said soothingly and began drying my face. I flew at him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder. He rocked me gently and sighed, obviously tired. I felt bad and pulled away, embarrassed. "You don't have to say anything but, if you ever see the person who did this to you, come and show him to me and I'll kill the bastard." Lancelot smirked and made me smile, reaching back to pull my hair away from my neck. "Wait...let me see that." He gently lifted away my hair and touched my collar bone and shoulders where dark bruises and scars had been left. "Where else are you hurt?" He asked. I shifted and swung my legs over the side of my bed, lifting the skirts of my nightdress and showed him my legs, the disgusting scars and burns still making me flinch. "How can you walk? Have you just got used to the pain?" His eyes were wide in shock when I nodded. I pulled up the loose sleeves and showed him my arms, where the flesh had been rubbed raw on my wrists from years of being clapped in irons, more burns, cuts and bruises. Slowly I lifted my dress away entirely, keeping the blanket around my breasts and below then turned to show him my back, the long lash lines of the whip still embedded from each time I had been whipped. "Great Goddess..." Lancelot reached out and touched one, making me flinch and whimper slightly. "I'm so sorry." His face was engraved with pity and sorrow. I sighed and pointed to my breasts and belly, not wanting to reveal my body completely but telling him where the other scars lay. Gently he helped me back into my dress and pushed me down into my pillow and wrapped the blanket around me. His face was so close to mine, I could smell his sweet breath, warm around my neck and his eyes could be seen sparkling in the moonlight. "Sleep." He whispered and moved to leave. I reached out and clutched his hand, not wanting to be alone. "Alright, I'll stay." He nodded and sat down in a chair next to me. I closed my eyes and let him stroke my hair, assuring me he was still there. Suddenly he began to sing, startling me slightly. His voice was rich and melodic, rocking me to sleep with his sweet words. He sang of Sarmatia, of home, of rolling seas of grass and wide open skies as far as the eye could see. I smiled and slowly drifted into sleep.

I woke up early the next morning, leaping to my feet and searching frantically for Roman soldiers. Lancelot jerked awake then smiled at me. "I'm still here." He promised then rubbed his eyes. Slowly everything came back to me and I settled back down. I touched Wolf's face and kissed his nose. He licked my cheek affectionately and looked hungrily at Lancelot. "Please don't eat me." He laughed and stretched. "I'll let you get changed. Feel free to wander but don't go far." He warned and left, pausing at the door to glance back. I watched him carefully, studying each feature and embedding it in my mind. Once he had left I changed quickly, letting my hair flow freely around my shoulders. Wolf followed me outside to explore. Before me was a stable and my heart skipped a beat when I saw the horses, magnificent creatures. Slowly I approached one, a beautiful silver dappled grey mare. She whinnied and allowed me to stroke her nose. I smiled dreamily and glanced around before reaching for a carrot in a basket and feeding it to her. I pressed my finger to my lips to keep her quiet then slowly, made my way around each horse. "Beautiful, aren't they?" said a voice. I leaped and turned around, pressing my back to a stall door. "My, you're really frightened aren't you?" Gawain frowned sympathetically then stepped forwards, watching Wolf as he stood to defend me. "They're all Sarmatian, except for this one, this one is Roman. He belongs to Arthur." He explained, gesturing to the great grey stallion behind me. I touched his nose and smiled. "This one is mine, her name is Vilinor." He showed me his mare, a beautiful black mare. I stroked her nose again and she nibbled my hand. "She likes you, normally she bites." He laughed and patted her neck affectionately. Right on cue she turned to bite her own master, Gawain only just leaped out of the way as he noticed her intentions. I caught the mare's halter and pulled her head down, glaring into her eyes. It was a trick my father had taught me, to gain the respect of a horse you must show who is master and that you do not fear them. I glared into her eyes for a long time until she looked away again. "Why'd she do that?" Bors asked.  
"A trick used by the horse tribe, back home." Lancelot answered. "Is that your people?" He asked. I nodded, stroking the mare to gain her trust. Wolf barked and I turned, he pawed at the ground and I nodded to him, a wide grin spread across my face. "What's the matter?" Galahad asked. I pointed to the hills, then to Wolf. "She wants to take him for a run." Gawain guessed. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Arthur's going to kill us. Alright then. Tristan, you coming?" Lancelot sighed. The silent man merely nodded. I walked with them to the hill but as soon as we were out of camp and let out a loud howl and ran, Wolf bringing up the rear. "Great Goddess! How can she run that fast?" Lancelot cried.

"You would run that fast too if you had to run all your life." Tristan answered simply. The thrill of freedom grabbed me as I ran swiftly, the wind running through my hair and the wind blowing against my cheeks. I ran without fear for the first time in ten years. I rolled down the hill, smiling broadly as Wolf bounded after me, covering my face with his nose, sniffing me, making me giggle. "She runs faster than the wolf!" Lancelot panted as they caught up with me. I kicked off my shoes and stepped into the stream, the cool water spreading over my toes. I kicked the water at Wolf who growled and splashed as best he could. I played with him, something I had not done since I was a child. We were happy together, just him and me. The sudden sound of horses made me freeze and I turned to see Romans galloping towards me. I screamed and ran, my natural instinct taking over. Wolf howled and raced after me. Tristan sped forwards and caught me around the waist. "They won't hurt you, not whilst we're here." He promised. I buried my face in his shoulder and he held me as they past, one arm around my waist and the other hand resting on my head. "Is she alright?" Lancelot asked, nodding once the Romans were gone.

"I can't be sure, she fears the Romans more than anyone, must be them who hurt her." He guessed.

"Bastards." Lancelot spat. Wolf whined and nudged my hand and moaned. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hid my face in his fur like a child. "Come on, let's go back." Lancelot said gently and led the way. I retrieved my shoes and followed them obediently "Will you say something for us? Anything?" Lancelot asked.

"Let her be silent, it is what she wants." Tristan cut him off.

"You would know." Lancelot growled then grinned. We slowly made our way back. "I'll race you?" Lancelot offered. I sped forwards, leaving him behind, a wild grin on my face. "Hey! Not fair!" He yelled after me and sped forwards, only just keeping up.

"Three coins on Lancelot!" Gawain called to Galahad as they watched us race forwards.

"You're on." He nodded. With a sudden burst of speed I easily over took Lancelot and sped into the training arena, leaping over Bors as he bent down to pick something up. The knights stared wild eyed as I skidded to a halt and panted for breath, Wolf, Tristan and Lancelot far behind me. "I think I won that one." Galahad smirked and Gawain grumbled, digging into his pocket to find three coins.

"Well, remind me never to challenge her to a race." Dagonet mused as Lancelot ran in, gasping for air.

"You started before me." He frowned and I merely shrugged, smiling broadly.

I spent months with the knights, months without saying anything. Almost a year. One day we were training and I was fighting against Gawain. He twirled his sword around in a tight circle then lunged at me. I ducked and jumped forwards to meet him, slashing my sword and feeling it thud against wood. The swords were blunt so no one could get seriously injured. I smiled and concentrated on his movements, making him swing and miss. Finally I ran forwards, holding my shield over my head and rolling neatly. As I sat up again I pushed the shield underneath Gawain and lifted him easily, the shield pressed into his back as his arms swung wildly. Lancelot, Arthur and the other knights cackled with laughter as I tested my new tactic. I cast Gawain aside and held my sword to his chest where, if I wished and if the sword were sharper, I could kill him in a heartbeat.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded but I did not answer, sheathing my sword and offering a hand to haul him to his feat. He clapped me on the shoulder and nodded in approval.

"Did you come up with that all on your own?" Arthur asked and I nodded. "Who's next?" He turned to the other knights. Bors stepped forwards and selected a giant hammer and shield. I changed weapons too, choosing a mace and a smaller, round shield. Bors and I circled each other, waiting and watching. I attacked first, swinging the mace over my head and smashing it down upon Bors's head. He side-stepped and thrust his hammer at me, meeting my shield with a colossal crash, making me stumble backwards. I cursed inwardly, I should not have been so careless as to underestimate Bors. Again! We battled a thunderous battle with smashing weapons which could smash a man's skull if you were not careful. The knights were cheering and shouting advice to us. "Left!" Galahad roared and I jumped to my left just in time.

"No helping!" Bors pointed to him with a snarl. I took this opportunity to swing my mace again, this time I stepped forwards so that I was sideways to Bors and the chain wrapped itself around the hammer. I tore it from his grasp and launched it to the other side of the arena. Bors snapped back into the fight and quickly gripped my wrist, twisting it upwards and tearing the mace from my own grasp then turning me into him, trapping me. I struggled and threw my head back against his so that he let me go and roared in anger. I threw my hands to the ground and balanced on them, kicking my feet into Bors's shoulders then falling forwards gracefully, rolling to my feet and taking on a stance with only my shield. He glared at me for a moment then ran for his hammer a few yards away. I took my shield and aimed carefully then threw it at Bors's legs. He fell to the ground and I lunged at him, drawing a dagger and holding it to his throat. He moved like lightning, turning onto his back and gripping the dagger, pining me down. I tensed and froze, not knowing what to do next. Wolf shot to his feet and snarled at Bors. Slowly he got up and gently set me on my feet.

"Not long until you do beat me, little rabbit." He chuckled and panted. I nodded and breathed heavily, rubbing my head where he had accidentally struck me. Dagonet smiled to us and handed us both some water.

"You train too hard." He scolded me and I grinned innocently.

"You don't say." Bors grumbled and drained his drink. I swallowed my own and rested for a while before resuming my training. Lancelot handed me two wooden swords and began to teach me how to fight with two swords like him. He was so gentle with me it was unreal, I was so used to being beaten and hurt that I almost felt as though I was dreaming. Lancelot went through the movements slowly, explaining things like where to expect the next attack and how to defend with one like a shield and to attack with the other. I learned so many skills, how to use every weapon, how to ride, how to heal, how to hunt and scout, I even learned how to fight without a weapon, using only my bare hands. Later on in the day I stumbled into the tavern and joined Vanora behind the stove. "Are you not tired?" She asked with a laugh. I shook my head. It was a lie but I needed to be doing something. "Alright then but don't faint on me." She smiled and left me with the stew. I finished chopping the vegetables and threw it into the pot, adding some of my own secrets like mint leaves to draw out the flavor of the meat. I added a mixture of rabbit and deer and pork, placing the lid over the pot to lock in the tastes. Once it was cooked I drained the juice fat into a different pot and mixed it with corn flour and other herbs to make a sauce. I drizzled it back into the stew and tastes it. Perfect. "Is that stew ready yet?" Bors demanded cheerfully as the knights sauntered into the tavern for their dinner.

"Ask our little rabbit!" Vanora shouted and filled their drinks with a kiss for Bors.

"She can cook?" Galahad raised his eyebrows and looked to where I was standing with the bowls. I carried the two trays over and handed the seven knights their food. They tasted it and their eyes widened with shock. "Bloody hell!" Gawain chuckled and turned to Vanora. "Could you hire her? She took a bite form Bors's bowel, ignoring his protests and chewed it thoughtfully.

"If the rest of your food is like this then I should! You'll attract people as far from the sea for food this good!" She praised and winked to me. I blushed and turned away to find something for Wolf to eat. He gnawed on the rabbit happily. Finally I sat down in a corner and ate the last of the stew. There was not much left, about a few mouthfuls but it was more than what I was used to eating. I ate slowly then noticed the shadow looming over me. "You have to eat more than that." Tristan frowned, staring at the near empty bowl. I shrugged and finished my food. Lancelot looked into the bowl, noticing that the gravy line did not even reach the middle of the bowel. "Where's the rest?" He asked. I pointed to them all. "You didn't save enough for yourself? Silly girl." He muttered and poured the rest of his stew into my bowel. I tried to refuse and pull away but he gripped the bowl to hold it steady. "You need it more than I do." He smiled and shifted so that his back was no longer turned on me. I ate the rest and leaned against the wall happily, letting one of the girls take the dirty bowl from me to clean it. Vanora had arranged three dancers to perform tonight as entertainment. Vanora did not really own the tavern, she just ran it on behalf of someone else who was never around. The three girls were obviously prostitutes as well as dancers. Their dresses barely covered their breasts and they were almost see through, split at the stomach and torn like seaweed at the bottom. I looked away and to the stars instead, counting them for I had nothing else to do. My mind went back to where my mother was holding me and my sister, telling us stories about heroes who now lived in the stars. Suddenly I felt someone grip my wrists and pulling me to my feet so that in one leap I was in the center of the room. The dancer holding me grinned and gestured for me to dance with her. I bit my lip and watched her circle me as though she were a vulture. She was olive skinned or slightly darker, her black eyes glittered like her headdress and her lush lips were hidden behind a translucent cloth like mist. I watched her circle me, her hands twirling over her head as her two companions joined her. They circled me and I tried to walk away but they pushed me back with a cruel smile. Again I tried to leave but the blocked my way, challenging me. They were trying to intimidate me, trying to make me cry in front of every one. Vanora watched and was slowly stepping forwards. I placed my hands on my hips and glared at them. I took my cloak from my shoulders and swirled it around my face like a dark green storm. I used it like a cape, swaying my hips to the rhythm of the drums and kicking up my legs, I threw myself up into the air and landed with a twirl, spinning so quickly I thought I might have lost my head. I danced with my heart, I captivated my audience and slowly, I danced my way passed the girls and to the entrance. I swirled my cloak back over my shoulders and curtsied elegantly before striding away. I was furious with those girls. I was glad to have self control otherwise I would have hit them. I stormed to the stables and stroked one of the horses, allowing their smell to calm me. Wolf was hunting so I was alone. I climbed into the loft and lay on the hay, spreading my cloak under me and closed my eyes to think. I did not expect myself to fall asleep but I began to dream. I rarely had nightmares these days but this one felt so real. A flaming hand was gripping my throat and choking me, the screams of women, children and animals as the life was drained from me. My skin burned and something was licking at my body. I opened my eyes to see a face made from fire. I screamed and jerked awake, leaping to my feet and panting. I screamed again, realizing the fire and smoke was real. I was choking as the horses reared and shrieked beneath me. I jumped from the rafters and threw open the stable door, allowing the mare to run for freedom. There were shouts of men but I ignored them, releasing the horses, ignoring the scorching heat of the flames as they spread from the rafters to the walls and stalls. The last horse was Lancelot's, he reared and bucked in confusion, the whites of his eyes showing in fear as he cried and shrieked. "No!" Lancelot shouted as he saw me in the burning stable. He began to run forwards but the door collapsed, making it impossible for him to cross without being burnt to death. I cried out as a beam collapsed over my head, forcing to spring backwards. My leg caught fire and I screamed in pain, throwing myself into a water troph to douse the flames. Lancelot's stallion reared and backed away. We were trapped. I began to sing softly, using the song of trust my father had taught me. He used it on horses who were either wild or in great distress, he used to sing it to the mares in labour. Slowly the stallion turned to me and stood still, listening to my voice and the power in it. There were no words to this song, only a tune, meaning that the horse could understand what was in your heart rather than your mind. He followed the sound of my voice until I was right in front of him, slowly reaching up to massage his face and undo the halter. I continued with the spell until I was sitting on his back, his body relaxed and calm. The knights were throwing water desperately at the fire but it continued to grow. I spurred the stallion forwards and we galloped hard at the only way out, our steady focus entwined with each other. The smoke stung my eyes and scratched at my throat as we galloped forwards. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Lancelot's horse picked up his feet and jumped over the fire, arching his neck, his mane flowing like the smoke. The fire tickled at my feet and the horse's belly as I crouched over his neck, seeming to fly through an endless fiery sky. Suddenly the loud echo of hooves hitting stone rang in my ears as Lancelot's horse landed and cantered forwards, throwing back his head and rearing with success. We were illuminated by the moon, our hair flying in the hard wind, we must have looked like ghosts for that was what the expressions of the knights expressed. I stumbled from the stallion's back and nearly fell but Lancelot lunged forwards and caught me, holding me up as the others turned back to killing the fire. I lay limply in his arms, barely able to breath, gazing up into his eyes. "You're going to be alright now." He promised. I nodded and turned to the sky where dark clouds shielded the moon and threw down their tears upon us. The rain fell as if it were a blessing from heaven, hissing as it fought back the fire spreading across the stables before it could reach the knight's quarters. Lancelot's curly hair was soon soaked and a raindrop dripped from his nose as he held me. I was wet to the bone, my messy hair now smoothed back and the sweat and dirt was washed from my skin. Lancelot's horse bent down and nuzzled my cheek warmly. I stroked his nose and smiled, closing my eyes and fading into blackness.

The knights watched the woman go limp, her hand falling from the horse's face and her eyes closing shut. Lancelot looked up and Dagonet was with them in an instant. He studied her for any burns but found none. "There is smoke in her lungs. She can't breathe." Dagonet whispered fearfully and led the way back to her room where Lancelot lay her gently on the bed. Dagonet felt a great wave of pity for the girl. She had suffered so much already, did she not deserve peace? Lancelot was angry, he felt so protective over this woman and he had failed her. Arthur stood in the doorway with the other knights watching. "Get a healer." Arthur nodded to Gawain who glanced to the girl then left without a word. They had nicknamed her 'little rabbit' but she never liked any of the names they had come up with. Soon the others left, leaving only Lancelot and Dagonet with her. "I'll be back soon." Dagonet promised and left the two of them alone. Lancelot waited until the door had swung shut before moving closer to the girl. He had once lived near a dangerous river where his sister had nearly drowned. Their father had pulled her to safety and the healer had given her 'the kiss of life' to expel the water from his sister's lungs. Lancelot repeated the event, pinching the girl's nose and parting her lips with his, breathing into her mouth. He repeated the action again and again until she suddenly gasped and choked, her breath raspy and forced. Lancelot immediately made her drink some water and slowly, her breathing returned to normal. She breathed a sigh of relief and her head hit the pillow, her eyes looking gratefully to Lancelot. She tried to speak but her words failed her and her eyes teared over when she couldn't summon the words she wanted to say.

"It's alright. You don't have to say anything." Lancelot said kindly and stroked her head, smoothing her hair and gazing at her softly. Dagonet returned and sighed with relief when he saw she was awake. The healer behind him pushed his way through and gripped her wrist and felt her pulse. He was rough, feeling the frightened girl's body with firm grips. "She'll live." He shrugged and made her rest. She was frightened of him, you could see that but she allowed him to make sure she was unharmed. Finally she went to sleep but Lancelot did not leaver her side. He wanted to make sure she was alright and she wouldn't die in the night. He watch her sleep, peaceful and quiet until she began to have another nightmare. Before she could scream Lancelot lay a hand on her face and whispered to her, assuring her safety. The girl sighed in her sleep and pulled Lancelot closer until he was literally on the bed with her. She snuggled into his chest and smiled in her sleep, murmuring soundless words to him. Lancelot drew his arms around her and closed his eyes to rest.

I made my way to the tavern. "Here she is! Glad to see you better!" Vanora cheered and pulled me inside. "The boys should be here soon. Help me get rid of these bastards?" She gestured quietly to the Roman soldiers at the table. I gulped then nodded. I served them their final drink but by now they were completely drunk. "Sit with us wench!" They shouted and pulled me onto someone's lap. I shrieked and tried to get away but he held onto me.

"Let her go!" Vanora roared angrily.

"All in good time!" He grinned and grabbed my hair, pulling my head back painfully and kissing me hard on the mouth.

"Leave her!" Vanora repeated with anger and flew at them. They hollered with laughter and stood up, making a circle and throwing us among each other. I screamed and screamed, howling for Wolf but I had left him with my stallion. Suddenly I was on my back with someone crushing me to the ground, reaching up my skirt. I fumbled for something and my hand gripped a stone. I hit him on the head and he rolled off me, clutching his bleeding scalp and screaming in pain. I threw the stone at the man who was fumbling up Vanora's skirt and it hit him between the eyes. I lurched for his sword and swung it, using the flat side of the blade to beat away the other soldier clutching at Vanora, she continued to scream as I turned to defend myself. Suddenly there were seven men powering over me, three holding me down whilst the others went back to Vanora. "BORS!" She screamed and suddenly he charged in, roaring like a lion. The men were thrown off of me and Lancelot pulled me to my feet, pushing me behind him protectively, his twin blades out and ready to fight. Suddenly the fighting stopped and Arthur was there. "Stop this and leave." He growled, blood dripping down his sword. Some of the men left but their leader, the most drunk, dived for his sword on the table. I acted without thinking, taking Lancelot's dagger from his belt I smashed it down on the table, straight through the Roman's hand. He screamed in agony, his hand stuck to the table as it bled. I stumbled backwards, my eyes wide in fear and shock. "It's alright, he deserves what he got." Lancelot said gently and retrieved the dagger. Something changed in me then, I had lashed out and protected someone I cared about, I had the safety and security of a family who had ran to protect me, finally it clicked. I was safe. I gazed around at every knight, each one of them answering Vanora and my screams. The soldier stumbled away, clutching his bleeding hand. "Well. Looks as though he wont be coming back." Vanora whispered and cuddled up to Bors.

"We simply have to give you a name, what do you think boys?" Gawain turned, looking at the men for suggestions.

"Raven." I spoke. Every eye turned to me in shock. "My name is Raven." Vanora burst into tears all over again. Lancelot stared dumbly at me until he shook himself awake.

"Raven huh? Suits you!" Bors cheered and pulled me to him in a manly hug, an arm wrapped over my shoulder and squeezing tightly. Tristan smiled for once, nodding to me then returning to his usual seat.

"You realize now that you talk Galahad won't stop asking you questions." Gawain laughed and clasped my neck and smiled happily.

"Oh yes but I'm prepared. I'm armed and if he gets too annoying I'll just pound his butt with Vanora's spoon." I grinned.

"Humor too! This ones a keeper for sure, right Arthur?" Bors chuckled. Arthur smiled and nodded.

"I don't see why not." He sat down with the other knights and we all drank in celebration.

_Years later_

"Ah, as promised, the bishop's carriage." Gawain sighed with relief. "Our freedom, Bors."

"Mm. I can almost taste it." Bors licked his lips.

"And your passage to Rome, Arthur." I added. He nodded, not looking to me but following the carriages slow movement. We watched on the hill as the Bishop steadily came closer. Fear started to grip me, my old fears returning. Wolf growled and I looked down to him. "What is it boy?" He was sniffing at the trees and growling again. I looked then saw movement, a person hiding in the trees.

"Woads!" I hissed. They appeared from trees and bushes, attacking the Roman soldiers.

"We help." Arthur drew his sword and rode forwards.

"Stay here if you wish." Tristan said to me before galloping forwards.

"Can't! You'll just get yourself killed!" I shouted after him and spurred my stallion, Destiny, forwards.

"RUS!" We all cried and rode into battle. I drew my sword and cut down my first Woad. I leaped from Destiny's back and crashed into three Woads at once, Wolf coming to my aid and tearing out their throats. I used my senses to locate my opponents, letting them come to me. I drew my long dagger and held one off with the blade whilst stabbing with my sword, slicing through a Woad's stomach then slashing the throat of another. I turned and threw my dagger towards Dag, sinking it deep into the Woad as he jumped on Dag's back. I fought confidently, my skill outranking the Woads a thousand fold. I looked up and saw Tristan jump elegantly from his horse and draw his sword. He was so graceful with his sword, captivating almost. "Raven!" Gawain shouted and I turned, he was on his back, gripping the Woad's spear and trying to keep three men off him at once. I flicked my dagger into the air and caught it by the hilt, tossing it into the back of a Woad and sprinting forwards. I roared in anger and flew through the air, curling up into a ball and slamming into the last two Woads, giving Gawain the chance to get up. He slashed with his sword and offered me a hand up. "Thanks sister!" He grinned wildly.

"Don't try being so heroic, brother." I winked and sheathed my sword, pulling out my bow and knocking an arrow. I aimed for the Woads on horses, galloping towards us with clubs and hammers flying. One tried to mount Destiny, not expecting him to rear and shriek in anger and throw him to the ground, stomping on his arm and breaking it with a cry of pain. Arrows flew, my hood pulled low over my face so no one could see my feminine features. Someone leaped onto my back and knocked my bow from me, pulling me backwards and into the small pond. I snarled at the Woad as he held me under the water's murky surface. I thrashed and struggled but he held me firmly. I began to panic and my fingers clawed at his neck and face. I felt someone splash into the water and a few moments later, was pulling me towards air. I breathed and glanced to the dead Woad floating limply. I nodded to Lancelot then looked up. I yelled in fear and pushed him aside, taking the arrow myself, feeling it glance off my neck painfully. I lobbed my spare dagger and the Woad fell. Lancelot clambered to his feet and dragged me from the pond to rejoin the battle. The grass was spoiled with blood and spilled guts. The air reeked of sweat and the rusty smell of blood. I picked up a spear and threw it towards Bors, watching it pierce the Woad in front of him before he could attack. "That one counts as mine!" He roared at me.

"Says who?" I demanded and rejoined the fight. Suddenly I heard a shrill battle cry and turned, pressing my sword to a Woad's throat, clutching my bow in the other hand. I paused and blinked. It was a child. The boy gasped and dropped his spiked club, staring at me with wide eyes. He reminded me so much of my brother, the same dark eyes. Slowly I lowered my sword and gripped his shoulder. "Run." I told him and watched him dive into the trees. "Wolf!" I howled and called him off a group of Woads, he snapped at their toes and watched them run.

"Gratia plena, Dominus tecum. Benedicta, tu in mulieribus et Dominus tecum. Benedicta tu in mulieribus. Benedictus fructus ventris tui, lesus. Benedicta tu in mulieribus..." I listened to the empty pleas of a man hiding underneath the carriage.

"Save your prayers, boy. Your god doesn't live here." I snapped.

"Bors." Dag looked into the carriage then glared with annoyance.

"What a bloody mess." Bors looked inside the carriage. Arthur strode forwards and peered inside.

"That's not the bishop." He confirmed.

"God help us. What are they?" The man whispered.

"Blue demons that eat Christians alive. You're not a Christian, are you?" Bors pointed to him then sniffed at his hands, clasped tightly together. Does this really work?" He pressed his own hands together then murmured some jibberish. "Nothing. Maybe I'm not doin' it right." He smirked.

"Bors." I warned then glanced upwards. I froze then dived behind Dag, shielding my face from view of the bishop.

"What's the matter Raven?" He asked gently, starting to turn to see me.

"Don't move." Tristan came to my aid. "Just let her be." He gave Dagonet a nod and he squared his shoulders, shielding me completely from view.

"Arthur! Arthur Castus. Your father's image. I haven't seen you since childhood." The Bishop impressed.

"Bishop Germanius. Welcome to Britain. I see your military skills are still of use to you. Your device worked." Arthur motioned to the decoy in the carriage.

"Ancient tricks of an ancient dog. And these are the great Sarmatian knights we have heard so much of in Rome." He grinned at us all, not noticing me for Dag covered me completely. "I thought the Woads control the north of Hadrian's Wall." Germanius frowned. Slowly I moved towards Destiny, calling him to me and mounting, my hood still covering me face.

"They do, but they occasionally venture south. Rome's anticipated withdrawal from Britain has only increased their daring." Arthur explained.

"Woads?" Germanius questioned.

"British rebels who hate Rome." Arthur explained further.

"Men who want their country back." Bors added.

"Who leads them?"

"He's called Merlin. A dark magician, some say. Tristan, ride ahead and make sure the road is clear. Please do not worry, Bishop. We will protect you." Arthur was starting to annoy me now. Tristan whistled and his horse cantered to him. I took my chance and dived for Destiny and rode away with him, catching up with Tristan then overtaking him. I pulled my hood from my face and shook my hair free. I howled and waited. Wolf bounded from the trees and ran at Destiny's hooves. We scouted ahead then fell back to the others. I rode past the carriage on the side with no window and rejoined the others.

"I don't like him, that Roman. If he's here to discharge us, why doesn't he just give us our papers?" Galahad complained.

"Is this your happy face?" I asked with a smile.

"Galahad, do you still not know the Romans? They won't scratch their asses without holding a ceremony." Gawain chided. I stifled a laugh but could not suppress the grin spreading across my face.

"Why don't you just kill him, and then discharge yourself after?" Bors asked.

"I don't kill for pleasure, unlike some." Galahad glared at Tristan.

"Well, you should try it someday. You might get a taste for it." He replied. I knew he was jesting, Tristan had one of the gentlest hearts I had ever seen.

"As of tomorrow this was all just a bad memory." Galahad sighed. I winced then turned to him.

"Even bad memories can be remembered." I said quietly. They all fell silent. Galahad looked as though he was cursing himself inwardly.

"I've often thought about what going home would mean after all this. What will I do?" Gawain broke the silence. "It's different for Galahad. I've been in this life longer than the other. So much for home. It's not so clear in my memory." Gawain put in.

"You speak for yourself. It's cold back there and everyone I know is dead and buried. Besides, I have, I think, a dozen children." Bors grinned.

"Eleven." I corrected. "I should know, I helped deliver the last two."

"You listen. When the Romans leave here, we'll have the run of all this place. I'll be governor in my own village and Dagonet will be my personal guard and royal ass-kisser. Won't you, Dag?" Bors called back to his friend. Dag didn't reply, I slowed Destiny down so that I fell beside him.

"What's on your mind, brother? It's not a woman is it?" I teased lightly.

"No, just deep in thought. I never thought I would live to see this day." He sighed. I nodded and smiled at him.

"First thing I will do when I get home is find a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed." Gawain shouted back for us all to hear.

"A beautiful Sarmatian woman? Why do you think we left in the first place?" Bors made the sound of a cow. I cantered forwards and hit him hard on the head.

"I hope you don't speak for all Sarmatian women." I growled affectionately.

"Not at all!" He insisted, rubbing his head and pouting.

"What about you, Lancelot? What are your plans for home?" Bors turned to Lancelot.

"Well, if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house. His wife will welcome the company." He turned back and grinned.

"I see. And what will I be doing?" Gawain demanded.

"Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me." He smirked.

"Is that before or after I hit you with my axe?" He demanded.

"What about you Raven? What will you do?" Bors turned to me. I didn't answer. "Raven?" Bors repeated.

"Ah, leave her, she's in a mood because we're all going separate ways." Galahad chuckled. I turned to him in a fury.

"It may have escaped your thick head but whether I like it or not I am still a slave and will be hunted for the rest of my life, I will not be receiving any papers ensuring my freedom, instead I shall be running away from my fears and remain a worthless nothing until the dust has collected my bones." I snarled and galloped forwards, passing all the Roman soldiers with a howl. Wolf snarled at Galahad then chased after me with an answering howl. I fought back the tears as I rode into the city.

"Raven! Where are the others?" Jols ran forwards and held Destiny steady. He could not hold any reins for I never used a bridle, nor a saddle. My weapons and supplies were carried in leather straps and bags I secured around Destiny's middle. I slid from his back and choked out. "They're coming." Before leading Destiny into his stall. I slid the bags from his back and flung them over their hooks. I grabbed a bucket of warmed water and started to rub Destiny down. Once he was completely cooled down I set down the cloth and began to dry and groom him. Wolf was drinking water from the water troph as I brushed the leftover dirt away. I heard the men canter into the courtyard and Jols ran out to meet them. "Welcome back, Arthur."

"Jols." He nodded. "Bishop, please, my quarters have been made available to you." Arthur turned and allowed Jols to lead them away.

"Oh, yes. I must rest." He agreed and left. _Lazy cow, you've done nothing but rest!_ I thought to myself. Once he had gone I started to breath again. The knights tended to their horses and I hid in the hay loft, watching them quietly. Wolf looked up and started howling at me. I growled at him to be quiet but he continued anyway. "What is it boy?" Gawain came over then looked up. I swung my legs up and rolled out of view. "Raven? I saw you. Come down." Galahad called up to me. I didn't reply.

"Leave her alone, Galahad. You've done enough damage today." Dagonet stepped in. "She will come down in her own time." I waited until they were all gone. I stood and somersaulted down, balancing on the stall door before falling on my hands and lowering myself down. "That was graceful." Tristan said coolly, standing with his horse.

"I thought you had all gone." I answered.

"No, I wanted to talk to you." He stepped forwards and smiled. "You alright?" He asked gently.

"Tristan, you know you have all been more like brothers to me but sometimes I just can't forget my past." I whispered. He touched his hand to my chin and raised it.

"Shoulders back." He ordered. "Head high." I obeyed. "Legs apart." I took a firm stance. "Nothing can stop you from taking what is rightfully yours. If you ever need us, you know we will be there for you right?" I loved these conversations, they were the only time Tristan would show some emotion.

"I know and I'll be there for you all too." I promised. I walked with Tristan to the meeting chamber, taking my place at the round table. I smiled and laughed and acted as though nothing had ever happened. "His Eminence, Bishop Naius Germanius." Germanius entered the room and I froze, turning my face away from him with my hood flying over my face. "A round table? What sort of evil is this?" He demanded.

"Arthur says for men to be men they must first all be equal." Jols spoke.

"I was given to understand there would be more of you." Germanius sat down at a random chair.

"There were. We have been fighting here for 15 years, Bishop." Arthur said coldly.

"Oh, of course." He nodded with false pity. "Arthur and his knights have served with courage to maintain the honor of Rome's empire on this last outpost of our is most indebted to you noble knights. To your final days as servants to the empire." Germanius smiled and spread his hands.

"Day. Not days." Lancelot corrected.

"The Pope's taken a personal interest in you. He inquires after each of you, and is curious to know if your knights have converted to the word of Our Savior or...?"

"They retain the religion of their forefathers. I have never questioned that." Arthur cut him off.

"Of course, of course. They are pagans. Hmm? For our part, the Church has deemed such beliefs innocence, but you, Arthur, your path to God is through Pelagius? I saw his image in your room." Germanius spoke only to Arthur now.

"He took my father's place for me. His teachings on free will and equality have been a great influence. I look forward to our reunion in Rome." Arthur smiled with content.

"Ah. Rome awaits your arrival with great anticipation. You are a Rome, you will live out your days in honor and wealth. Alas...Alas, we are all but players in an ever-changing world. Barbarians from every corner are almost at Rome's door. Because of this, Rome and the Holy Father have decided to remove ourselves from indefensible outposts, such as Britain. What will become of Britain is not our concern anymore." Germanius sighed and drank some wine. "I suppose the Saxons will claim it soon."

"Saxons?" Arthur frowned.

"Yes. In the north a massive Saxon incursion has begun."

"The Saxons only claim what they kill." Lancelot interrupted.

"And only kill everything." Gawain finished.

"So you would just leave the land to the Woads. I risked my life for nothing." Galahad face darkened.

"Hmm. Gentlemen, your discharge papers with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire." A box was brought in and we were shown the papers. I could see everyone stare at them hungrily. "But first, I must have a word with your commander." Germanius smiled then added, "in private."

"We have no secrets." Arthur insisted. Lancelot glanced at me, noticing me gripping my seat until my knuckles turned white, my head still turned away from the Bishop. "Come. Let's leave Roman business to Romans." Lancelot stood and drained his cup.

"Let it go, Bors." Dagonet touched his friend's shoulder and left. I leaped to my feet and strode to the door.

"Wait! You are a woman. Let me see your face." Germanius ordered. I froze and I felt his eyes fall on me.

"She has a wound which must be seen to. Let her be please." Arthur cut in. I could have kissed him.

"Now!" The Bishop barked. Slowly I turned, pain and fear gripping my stomach as I revealed my face. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite slave! So this is where you went after you ran from us!" He laughed and stepped forwards, running his fingers through my hair. "You are just as beautiful as I remember..." He reached out to my neck and I shrieked in fear and backed away.

"Leave her." Arthur repeated and stepped in between us. "She is under my protection for as long as she needs it. You will not touch her again." Arthur warned, his eyes narrowing.

"Just like you, always going with the strongest men. Why didn't you ever come to me so willingly?" He asked. "Whore that you were." I bit back the tears then jumped forwards, holding Lancelot back as he lunged for the Bishop. "No! Don't give him an excuse." I begged and used all of my strength to keep him away. Dagonet was holding onto Bors and it took both Gawain and Galahad to restrain Tristan, their angered snarls and writhing bodies like snakes. "You have not aged a day, I remember when I first met you, how old were you? Fifteen? Sixteen?" Germanius asked.

"Ten." I corrected and gripped Lancelot's hand, calming him down and comforting myself.

"Ah, well. Your virtue would have been taken anyway, might have well have been sooner rather than later." He muttered. This time Arthur reached forwards and gripped the Bishop's robes. "If you even move to harm this innocent woman again, I swear I'll sever your manhood, Bishop or not." Arthur hissed.

"Get in line." Lancelot snarled and pulled me away, willingly I let him drag me from the room. "You should have told us it was him." Lancelot muttered.

"And then what? You would have killed him the moment he stepped out of his carriage then where would you be? You would be hunted down and killed without even receiving your papers." I purred, calming his anger down. A talent I possessed alone.

"Trust you to use your powers over me." He smiled and led me to the tavern.

"Hello poppet. Come and help me cook." She put me to work immediately Grateful for the distraction I tended to the meal and watched her children as she served her guests. Soon after the men filtered in, taking their usual table. Lancelot began to gamble with three of the Roman guards, knowing him he would not give up so easily. "Best of three." He stabbed his dagger down on the table.

"You'll be paying for that." I warned him and handed him a plate of stew.

"Ah perfect, your cooking is the best!" He grinned and wolfed down a spoonful.

"Yes but even my food will make you ill if you eat it that quickly." I scolded and went around every knight, giving them their stew. Tristan sat in the corner with his hawk and drank in silence. One of the girls tried to sidle up to him, her dress handing off her shoulders and her long, blonde curls curling at her waist. "Don't even think about it, bitch, he's far too good for the likes of you." I muttered in her ear. She scowled at me and chose her next victim.

"What did you mean by that?" Tristan asked curiously.

"She's a thief. She'll rob you blind in a heartbeat." I explained and handed him a plate then filled up his tankard.

"Nice for someone to watch out for me for a change." The scout's mouth twitched, his way of smiling.

"Always brother." I smiled and tossed him an apple. I finished my rounds then refilled my jug.

"Who wants another drink?" Vanora went over to Lancelot's table and topped up their drinks.

"Ahh. When you gonna leave Bors and come home with me?" He pulled Vanora onto his lap.

"My lover is watching you." She slapped him on his cheek and walked away.

"Don't worry, he's all Bors." I nodded to the baby in Bors's arms. He smiled at my confidence. Gawain and Galahad were tossing knives at a wooden beam for fun. Tristan got up and threw his own dagger, landing it perfectly on the hilt of Galahad's knife.

"Tristan...How do you do that?" He demanded.

"I aim for the middle." He said. As if it were obvious. I passed by and flicked my own dagger over my head, not even looking.

"Alright, how the hell does she do _that_?" Gawain laughed. I glanced over and saw that my dagger had landed on the top of Tristan's.

"Magic, little brother!" I called cheerfully and handed Vanora the empty flask, replacing it with a full one.

"Oh, they want more!" She groaned to Bors and he pressed their son into her arms.

"Here. Be a mother to your son." He said as she took the baby.

"Oh, come here." She said lovingly.

"Dagonet, where you been? We've got plans to make!" Bors cried out to his friend as he slowly entered the tavern. As he passed I held out a tankard and he took it, nodding his thanks. "Here, please. Sing." Bors commanded and pushed Vanora gently forwards.

"No." She moaned and tried to step back but Bors insisted.

"Just a last one."

"No, I'm trying to work." She argued.

"Come sing. Shut up!" Bors shouted to the musicians. "Vanora will sing."

"No, no." She desperately tried to get away but everyone was cheering her on.

"Sing about home." Galahad shouted.

"Don't drop the baby!" I grinned at her and she scowled at me.

"Alright, I'll sing. Only if Raven sings with me." She smirked as my face dropped in shock horror.

"Raven can sing?" Lancelot sat up.

"No." I grumbled.

"Sing. Sing. Sing. Sing..." They chanted. I sighed and nodded, smiling again.

"_Land of bear and land of eagle,_

_Land that gave us birth and blessing,_

_Land that called us ever homewards,_

_We will go home across the mountains._

_We will go home,_

_We will go home,_

_We will go home across the mountains!_

_We will go home singing our song..._

_Hear our singing, hear our longing,_

_We will go home across the mountains,_

_We will go home,_

_We will go home across the mountains!"_ Vanora and I sang in thirds, my voice strong and rich, contrasting with her soft, sweet voice. The sound we made together was beautiful, even I began to feel tears in my eyes. I went off with the ending voice, singing the voice of the echo across the mountain. Vanora smiled as I finished, making me blush slightly.

"Arthur!" Jols called out to his master.

"Arthur! You're not completely Roman yet, right?" Galahad asked as Arthur entered. I offered him a drink but he shook his head.

"Rus!" Bors roared and pounded on his chest. Wolf shot up at the war cry and I growled softly, telling him everything was alright. He settled down to sleep, his bone tucked tightly between his paws.

"I'll never get used to how you can talk to a wolf." Galahad muttered.

"Well if he was your only companion for ten years of your life, you would talk to him wouldn't you?" I threw a cloth at him.

"Knights..." I turned and narrowed my eyes. Arthur had some bad news, he always started like this when he did. "Brothers in arms...your courage has been tested beyond all limits."

"Yes." Bors agreed, already drunk.

"But I must ask you now for one further trial." Arthur continued.

"Drink?" I asked hopefully. Lancelot chuckled at my hopeful expression.

"We must leave on a final mission for Rome before our freedom can be granted. Above the wall, far in the north, there is a Roman family in need of rescue. They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety." Arthur revealed and we all stood in silence.

"Let the Romans take care of their own. Above the wall is Woad territory." Gawain reasoned.

"Our duty to Rome, if it was ever a duty, is done. Our pact with Rome is done." Galahad spat.

"Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you. For you. And instead of freedom you want more blood? Our blood? You think more of Roman blood than you do of ours?" Bors became angry.

"Bors." I warned gently, making him glance to me.

"Bors! These are our orders. We leave at first light, and when we return your freedom will be waiting for you." Arthur promised. "A freedom we can embrace with honor."

"I am a free man! I will choose my own fate!" Bors began to shout again.

"Yeah, yeah. We're all going to die someday." Tristan said skeptically. "If it's a death from a Saxon hand that frightens you, stay home."

"Listen, if you're so eager to die, you can die right now!" Galahad roared and leaped forwards, fingers ready to throttle Tristan. I lunged forwards and wrapped my arms around Galahad's, bringing them around and holding them behind his head as he fought against me. "Gal...Galahad!" I shouted and he whirled around, breaking free and striking me across the face, a natural reaction. It hurt non the less. I stared at him, reaching up to touch my split lip slowly. "Raven." He gasped and reached forwards and I flinched. "Raven I'm so sorry." His eyes filled with tears at his shame.

"I'm alright." I insisted and smiled slightly as he lifted me to my feet and rested his chin on my head, wrapping an arm around me. Behind us the argument was still continuing.

"I've got something to live for!" Bors roared.

"The Romans have broken their word." Dagonet stated, his strong and gentle voice commanding everyone's ears. "We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough. I'll prepare." He turned to leave. "Bors? You coming?"

"Of course I'm coming! Can't let you go on your own! You'll all get killed! I'm just saying what you're all thinking!" He yelled at his best friend. "Vanora'll kill me." He muttered.

"And you, Raven?" Arthur turned to me.

"I'm with you. With fang and claw." I nodded.

"Gawain and Galahad as well." Gawain sighed. "Someone's got to keep you out of trouble." He punched my shoulder lightly.

"So who's going to babysit you?" I raised my eyebrows then laughed. I turned and left quickly to prepare Destiny for the journey. As I stood in his stable talking to him I heard Galahad try and sneak up on me. "If you ever want to succeed in frightening me, you should try walking lightly, instead of like a drunken bear." I said without turning my head.

"I wasn't." He lied. "I just came to see how you are. I've hurt you twice today unintentionally." He said apologetically.

"I know you don't mean to." I smiled and stood by Destiny's neck and stroked his nose. "You mean well." He relaxed a little. "Arthur wants this mission just as much as you and I, if we defy the Pope then our deaths will be for certain." I said warmly, speaking as softly as I could.

"I love the way you talk, reminds me of honey." He grinned and walked towards his honey.

"Even honey can go sour!" I called after him.

As we rode through across the hills of the north I kept Wolf by my side, relying on his nose. We entered a beautiful forest, thick with mist and sweet smells. Wolf felt right at home, he bounded forwards, leaping into the thicket after a rabbit. "Wolf come back!" I howled for him but he did not return. I slipped from Destiny's back and tried to run after him but Tristan grabbed the back of my clothes and held onto me. "Let me go!" I growled and tried to pull away.

"Raven! He'll come back." Dag said calmly. I stopped fighting and Tristan let go of me. A sound caught me and I turned, peering into the bushes. "Wolf?" I asked, frowning slightly at the blue shape. Blue...  
"They're here." I informed and swung myself back onto Destiny. "Ride." I growled loudly for Wolf and he appeared, his jaw clutching the rabbit. "Yaah!" We galloped forwards, running for our lives.

"Get back! Get back!" Arthur yelled as a sudden wall of thorns blocked our path.

"This way!" I turned and led the way through the only possible escape route. Suddenly we were trapped and Wolf pounced forwards, a growl growing in his throat. "NO!" I screamed as a Woad released an arrow and it struck Wolf in the side, making him yelp in pain. I fell to him and snarled protectively throwing my body over him and drawing my dagger.

"What are you waiting for?" Gawain demanded loudly at them. Suddenly a horn sounded and the Woads paused slightly. I spoke to them in their own language, telling them to run back to their holes. The horn sounded again and they ran, disappearing like mist over a sea.

"Inish. Devil ghosts!" Dag shouted.

"Why would they not attack?" Galahad asked nervously.

"Merlin doesn't want us dead." Arthur answered. I knelt by Wolf's whimpering body and took hold of the arrow, murmuring softly to him. "Raven, we must go." Arthur said gently. I snarled at him then turned back to Wolf. "Raven." Arthur said more forcefully.

"Then go! Leave me here! I would rather die like a dog here rather than a slave in Rome!" I snarled angrily at him. I looked down and pulled the arrow form his leg. He yelped in pain and snapped. I continued to tend to him, tearing my cloak and binding the wound then lifting him easily into my arms, cradling him as I carried him to Destiny. The knights watched me as I mounted and turned to them, my face set in stone. "I will not leave him." I said icily. We all rode away, in silence. As we arrived to the great house I pulled some meat from my saddle bags and fed it to him. "Live, live for me and I'll set you free." I promised him. He gave a soft growl and leaped down, limping on his leg but walking.

"Who are you?" Someone demanded, walking towards us.

"I am Arthur Castus, Commander of the Sarmatian Knights, sent by Bishop Germanius of Rome. Open the gate." Arthur called out and we were admitted.

"It is a wonder you have come. Good Jesus. Arthur and his knights. You have fought the Woads. Vile creatures." A fat man spread his hands and smiled. I glared at him, bad memories returning once again.

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately." Arthur stated flatly.

"But that... that is impossible." He shook his head and frowned.

"Which is Alecto?" Arthur looked around for the boy.

"I am Alecto." A boy from the house spoke up.

"Alecto is my son. And everything we have is here in the land given to us by the Pope of Rome." The lord started.

"Well, you're about to give it to the Saxons." Lacelot cut in.

"They're invading from the north." Arthur explained.

"Then Rome will send an army."

"They have. Us. We leave as soon as you're packed." Arthur growled.

"I refuse to leave. Go back to work! All of you!" He turned and shouted at his workers.

"If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land. So you're coming with me if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself. My lord. Lady, my knights are hungry." Arthur turned to the lord's wife.

"Go." He nodded. I went to the villagers and snarled at the Roman guards, their jaws dropping when they saw I was a woman.

"Come on. Pack. Now." I snapped and ushered the children to gather food and ordered men to bring carts and wagons. I was so busy that I only just noticed Arthur calling for water. I turned and spotted a boy in Dag's arms, his face so familiar I froze. My heart stopped when I saw another woman come from the black hut, it was then I knew. "LUCAN! ISOLDE!" I screamed and ran to them, pushing past everyone and falling at my little brother's side. Snatching him and holding him close as I crawled to my older sister. We all began to cry as we recognized each other. "Raven!" Lucan cried and I held them both tightly. "Raven..."

"Hush now. I'm here, I'm here. I'll protect you." I sobbed and turned for water. As my family were tended to I rocked Lucan in my arms, sharing my warmth with him as Isolde leaned on my shoulder, my cloak wrapped tightly around her thin shoulders. I sang to Lucan, his lullaby, a song promising him peace in a land only he can find. His dreams. I didn't stop sobbing until Wolf pressed his nose into my neck. "Let's go Raven." Lancelot said gently. Tristan stepped forwards and lifted Isolde easily into his arms, carrying her to a wagon. "Dag, his arm is broken..." I turned to my friendly giant.

"I'll see to them both. Don't worry." He comforted. I carried my brother to the wagon and stayed with him, singing them all to sleep. Wolf slept beside them. Guarding them for me. I leaped from the moving wagon and mounted Destiny gracefully. I rode forwards and ahead, searching the roads for game, intending to feed us all later. A deer caught my eye and I chased after it, shooting it down with one arrow. I muttered angrily under my breath as I threw it over Destiny's back. "Who were those people?" Tristan asked.

"My older sister and younger brother. I thought they were dead. A long time ago." I answered, fighting back the tears.

"Oh. You did not tell us." He noted.

"I couldn't face it, I had locked all those sorrows and many others so deep down that if they resurfaced, they would destroy me beyond the brink of return." I looked up at him. "Silence was my only solace for a time. Before I began to trust in men again." I led Destiny back to the wagons. Tristan nodded and did not press me for anymore information. I walked by the lord's carriage once we had stopped to rest for a while. I felt someone's hand reach out and grab me around the throat. I screamed and thrashed but he held me fast. "Well, I never thought I would see you again." His vicious eyes staring at me hungrily. "Release me." I begged.

"You are my slave! I command you!" He roared and threw me to the ground and kicked me in the stomach. "You, your whoring sister and bastard brother." He lunged for me and I kicked him, rolling away as fast as I could. I howled for help and Wolf was on him, tearing at his face. My old master screamed in agony and I barked, calling Wolf back. He sat by my side, snarling proudly at his work. I never knew my master's name, I used to call him Satan. He clutched his face and roared in pain again. "Kill it!" He pointed to Wolf.

"No!" I shouted and stood over him but arrows were pointed at us. I clutched at his fur and gave him on last growl, the one I rarely gave him. _"Run." _He paused then ran into the trees, a shower of arrows falling after him. "What goes on here?" Arthur demanded, forcing his way through the people. "I want her dead! Now!" Marius roared.

"No, she is my ward." Arthur stated bluntly. I did not wait any longer. I ran and leaped onto Destiny's back, the guards chasing after me. I turned and spoke in Sarmatian. _"Come and get me you whoring bastards!" _Turning Destiny around we dived behind a wagon, arrows following our escape. Destiny reared and shrieked in fury as Romans thrust spears at me. "STOP!" Arthur roared and the knights charged forwards, forming a circle around me. "No one, not now, not ever, shall harm her." He hissed and ordered the men away. "Raven, what happened." Arthur demanded. I turned and spat at him.

"You're beloved Rome. That's what." I turned and cantered into the forest, continuing the hunt.

I brought back so much food the villagers were practically fainting with delight. They cooked a feast and shared it among themselves whilst I kept what I could for myself and the knights. "Where is our food?" One of the Roman's demanded. "Our lord is hungry."

"Tell your lord that he can either hunt for himself or starve. A taste of his own medicine." I roared at them, my anger still boiling. The knights were silent around me, that made me feel horrible and bitter inside. "For the love of meat will someone say something!" I snapped.

"More stew?" Gawain nervously offered me more food. My sour expression soon turned into a smile and I started to laugh like a maniac.

"I'll take the hint." I stood up and left.

"Wait we didn't mean..." Gawain started..

"I get the message." I repeated and I was gone, ducking into the wagon with my brother and sister. "It's been too long." I whispered to my big sister.

"It's been ten years. I thought you dead." Isolde whispered, fear still locked in her gaze.

"You have nothing to fear here. Those knights are my brothers, they are yours too now." I smiled and she relaxed.

"Raven..." Lucan moaned. He was waking up at the sound of my voice.

"Lucan." I smiled and pulled him into my lap. "You brave boy." I had only found out I had a brother seven years ago. A half brother by my mother. I had learnt that she had been taken from the forest and used as a slave, Romans mounting here whenever they pleased. "You have grown." I noted.

"Don't leave us again." He begged.

"Never." I promised and rocked him gently.

"Raven, is there anything to eat?" Isolde asked nervously. Just then Dagonet entered, holding three bowls of stew.

"I'm Dagonet. I won't hurt you." He promised.

"He's a big, friendly giant." I whispered and Lucan beamed up at him.

"Really?"

"I am little man. If you do not watch out I might step on you by accident." Dag grinned and handed out the bowls. The third for the lady in the corner. I stayed with them. Nursing them and healing them to the best of my abilities. Arthur soon entered and nodded to Dag. He went to the lady in the corner and reached for her hand. She drew away but he pressed forwards for her hand, unwrapping the filthy cloth around it.

"Some of your fingers are out of place. I have to push them back. If I don't do this, there's a chance you may never use them again." I could not watch, the faint cracks sickening me slightly.

"They tortured me. With make me tell them things that that I didn't know to begin with. And then..." She pushed her face up to his and looked up at him through her eyelashes. "I heard your voice in the dark. I am Guinevere. You are Arthur...of the Knights from the Great Wall." She whispered.

"I am." Arthur confirmed.

"The famous Briton who kills his own people." She smirked then drew away. I watched Arthur leave then turned to her.

"Don't judge him. He's a good man." I said.

"You love him?" She questioned immediately. Dag looked up.

"I do. Like every other brother I have. Nothing more, nothing less. It was he who has kept me from slavery, despite bearing the mark." I turned and showed her my shoulder, the tattoo of a slave still burnt into my skin. "He is a good man." I repeated and watched her until she slept.

We journeyed through the mountains. Ever I felt the glare of my master. I did not speak to anyone save my brother and sister. I fell into habit of riding with Tristan. His silent company exactly what I needed. "We'll sleep here. Take shelter in those trees. Tristan." Arthur turned to the scout.

"You wanna go out again? Yeah." Tristan let his hawk fly over the forest. I breathed in the fresh scent of the lake and slid from my cloak, boots and all clothing save my shirt. I stepped in and let the cool water flow over my burning skin, attempting to wash the pain away. I let myself sink to the bottom, gazing up at the moon. When my lungs screamed for breath I broke from the water and sucked in the air, water falling from my raven hair. I breathed deeply and looked down, seeing the one face I did not wish to see. The face of a baby. "Not now, please. Not now." I begged and pressed my eyes shut, blocking out the image of a baby being tossed to savage dogs and torn apart, limb from limb. A gentle hand touched my shoulder and Isolde was there, smiling softly at me. Her honey hair gleamed like silver in the moonlight, her frame thin and tall. The only thing we shared were our eyes, deep emeralds. "We must forget and forgive." She whispered. "Everyone we have lost are watching over us. We must look to the stars for guidance." She whispered.

"Some things cannot be forgiven." I said sadly and led her back to the warm. I took my cloak and wrapped it around my shoulders, covering my body so that no one would see any scar there. Isolde bent down and gathered my things for me. "Mother would not wish you to mourn." She started.

"Mother did not wish to die either." I pointed out. My eyes fell on Lancelot and my stomach twisted. His eyes bore into mine as he watched me pass. I knew he had watched me in the lake but I felt no shame. "Come, let's get warm." I sighed and went into our tent to change. As we sat around the fire Lucan ran to me, his fever gone. "Dagonet you are a miracle worker!" I smiled and kissed my brother's cheek as he climbed up onto my lap and spill my drink. Isolde leaned against a tree, her eyes closed as she lavished the warm glow of the fire. I glanced up at Tristan. His eyes were fixed on my sister. He glanced at me and I smiled knowingly, he quickly looked away. "Sing Raven, I've missed your singing. Do you remember the song you gave me when you first found me?" He asked, leaning back into my shoulder. "That was seven years ago." I reminded him.

"But you came for me, like you promised!" He smiled. "You promised and you did! I knew you would come. Even when they took your..." I covered his mouth to stop him from talking and whispered in his ear. "Please, some knowledge is best left unspoken." I began to sing for him to keep him quiet. Isolde opened an eye and sang with me, her rich voice molding perfectly to me. We sang of our home and how we would one day return. Once we had finished I rocked Lucan back and forth and made him eat something. "You too Isolde." I handed her some broth.

"No, no. Not my baby please..." She muttered darkly. She was asleep and having a nightmare.

"Isolde!" I said loudly and sprung to my feet as she began to scream.

"NOOO!" She thrashed and kicked as I struggled to wake her up. Her eyes flew open and stared up into mine. "No!" She sat up and looked around. "No. No. No. No." She moaned into my hair as I comforted her.

"Here, let's go back to the tent." I whispered and helped her up. She took a step forwards and fell. Tristan lunged forwards and caught her for me.

"I'll carry her." He nodded before I could speak. Lucan looked up at me.

"Stay with Dag. He'll look after you whilst I see to Isolde." I smiled and Dag pulled him up onto his knee. I stayed with her all night, singing to her to keep the nightmare away. I got no sleep. Thinking of the baby I had seen. I returned for Lucan and allowed him to stay with Dagonet.

"Seize him!" My eyes flew open and I reached for my bow.

"No!" Lucan cried and I ran outside to where he had been sleeping. "No..." His cry was cut off.

"I have the boy! Kill him!" My master cried. I heard nothing now apart from the creak of my bow as I pulled back the arrow. I aimed it and let it fly, straight through Marius's heart. He stared at me as I walked forwards my chin raised high. "My body is no longer your temple." I said loudly and sliced my dagger across his throat. His life ended there, his grip loosening on my brother and he ran to Dagonet.

"Down! Hah!" Dag shielded my brother and drew his sword. Arthur and Lancelot came to the scene, their own swords drawn.

"Artorius!" Bors roared and galloped forwards. "Do we have a problem?" He intimidated them by pressing his horse right before them, towering over them.

"You have a choice. You help or you die." Arthur offered the Roman guards. "Put down your weapons." He stepped forwards and commanded even louder. "Do it now!"

"Yeah!" Dagonet yelled as they threw down their swords.

"How many did you kill?" Bors shouted to Tristan.

"Four." He answered flatly.

"Not a bad start to the day!" Bors laughed.

"Armor-piercing. They're close. We have no time." Tristan reported.

"You ride ahead." Arthur nodded. "Get everyone moving. Now." He turned to me. I winced and looked down, a cut running across my palm.

"Here." Lancelot tore up some cloth and wrapped it around the bleeding wound. "You're free now." He said gently, lifting my chin to meet his eyes.

"No, I am still Rome's property. I shall never be free." I turned and walked away to get Isolde. We were moving within the hour. We soon came to a frozen lake, thick ice but not strong enough to hold so much weight for long. "Is there any other way? Arthur asked.

"No. We have to cross the ice." Tristan answered.

"Get them all out of the carriages. Tell them to spread out." Arthur instructed. I picked up Lucan and held onto Isolde firmly, she gripped my arm as I supported them across the ice. "Isolde, you must try and stand." I told her firmly as she began to sink to her knees.

"I can't, the pain!" She moaned and clutched her swollen leg. I looked around desperately but we were now far behind. "Lucan, once minute." I put him down and bent down to Isolde. I lifted her over my shoulder and continued slowly, the ice creaking under my feet. "Lucan, go on without us, stay with the wagon." I told him and he did as he was told.

"Raven, the ice!" Isolde yelled as it began to crack and crumble underneath us. I began to run, carrying my sister as best as I could but she was taller than me and it was difficult, despite my strength she was awkwardly flung over my shoulder. "Leave me." She whispered.

"No!" I said angrily. "Never again."

"Raven. I can't go on." She murmured as I slipped and fell to my knees.

"You have to. You're my big sister! You can do anything!" I cried out like a child.

"I'm weak, tired and in so much pain. Just let me go." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"No! I am not losing you again! I thought you were dead once, don't make it true." I shouted and began to get her up onto her feet again but the ice cracked again. I heard the drums come ever closer. "Please. For me? For Lucan?" I begged her. She gazed up at me. "For mother and father?"

"Alright, I'll try." She agreed and stumbled to her feet, limping forwards. I supported her and we got halfway across the lake before the knights noticed how far behind we were. "Raven! Move it!" Gawain shouted and headed back to us.

"You try carrying her! She's taller than me and the ice is giving me bloody hell!" I shouted back and Gawain laced Isolde's other arm around his neck. Together we carried her to the wagons and wrapped her in thick furs.

"Knights..." Arthur began.

"Well, I'm tired of running. And these Saxons are so close behind my ass is hurting." Bors sighed, making me grin at his sarcasm.

"Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway." Tristan shrugged, glancing to me then to Isolde.

"Be a pleasure to put an end to this racket. And finally get a look at the bastards." Galahad added.

"Let's see how ugly these pricks really are." I shrugged. Lancelot laughed lightly.

"Here. Now." Dagonet said confidently.

"Jols! You two, take the horses. Ganis, I need you to lead the people. The main Saxon army is inland, so if you track the coastline till you're well south of the wall, you'll be safe." Arthur instructed the farmer.

"But you're seven against an entire army?" He gasped.

"Eight." I corrected, twirling my blades around my fingers.

"Nine." Guinevere stepped forwards. "You could use another bow." I admired her courage.

"I'd rather stay and fight." Ganis frowned.

"You'll get your chance soon enough." Arthur turned to the Roman guards. "This man is now your captain. You do as he says. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Right. Come on, then! Move on!" Ganis turned to push the people on.

"I am able. I can fight." Alecto said to Arthur.

"No. You must bear witness to all you have seen. There's one thing you must do, and that's get back to Rome." Arthur clasped the boy's face with a smile. I gripped my bow and I turned to watch Lucan and Isolde leave. They stared after me with sad eyes. Knowing I was risking my life to keep them safe. Suddenly Lucan ran forwards, back to me and leaped into my arms, making me drop my bow. I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Take care of Isolde and remember. I shall watch over you from the stars." I whispered in his ear as I set him down. He paused for a moment, tears in his eyes then threw himself at Dagonet who knelt down to hold him. "Go on little man, they won't wait much longer." He prompted and watched him run back. We stood in a line, nine of us against an army.

"Hold until I give the command." Arthur spoke as the Saxon's piled onto the ice.

"You look frightened. There's a large number of lonely men out there." Lancelot commented to me.

"Don't worry, I won't let them rape you." I muttered, making Gawain and Lancelot chuckle.

"Archer!" The leader called and an arrow was shot at us. It landed with a dull thud a few yards away.

"I believe they're waiting for an invitation. Bors, Tristan, Raven." Arthur turned to us. I pulled back two arrows and aimed carefully.

"They're far out of range." Guinevere frowned but Arthur merely smirked. We released and the arrows flew through the air and landed on our targets. I took out three men, one of the arrows sinking so deep it flew right through the first man and into the second.

"Personal best I think." I mused and reloaded.

"Aim for the wings of the ranks. Make them cluster." Arthur ordered and we all took aim as they marched forwards. We fired our volleys and they clustered together, cracking the ice underneath them. "Hold the ranks! Hold the ranks! Hold the ranks!" The leader shouted and pushed his men back out. "Hold the ranks! Hold the ranks, or I kill you myself!" He roared angrily.

"It's not going to break. Back. Fall back! Prepare for combat." Arthur drew his sword and stepped away. I paused, glancing to Dagonet's giant hammer then to the ice. I lunged for it, the heavy weight lifting easily in my hands and I ran forwards. "Raven!" Lancelot yelled. "Come back!" They all screamed at me to return but I kept going until I was a fair way in front.

"Cover her!" Arthur ordered and I felt arrows shoot past me and embed themselves in Saxon flesh. I swung the hammer down and started to hack the ice away, feeling Saxon arrows miss me by inches. "Raven!" Lancelot shouted again as I continued to swing.

"Stop! Don't shoot her! Cerdic wants her alive!" The angry shouts shocked me as I dealt the last blow, cracking the ice completely. It broke and shattered, making the Saxon's scatter as the collapsed into the lake. Clutching the hammer I ran, tossing it forwards as I leaped, the ice where I had just been standing splitting falling away. I gripped onto the corner of an ice berg as my legs thrashed at the water, trying to pull myself up. Suddenly I felt someone grip my legs and pull me down under water, freezing and empty. The Saxon dragged me down with him and I screamed, no sound escaping my lips. I thrashed and kicked him away, swimming for the surface. I coughed and spluttered as I gasped for air. Lancelot dived forwards and caught my arms before I could sink again. "Raven!" I heard the shouts. I was pulled out of the water and immediately wrapped in cloaks, Arthur threw his furs around me and ordered for me to be carried to the wagons as swiftly as possible. I shivered as Dagonet carried me, the cold sweeping through my bones. "She's so pale..." Lancelot murmured as we went after the wagons.

"Hang on Raven, you've got much to live for yet." Gawain said. I was so cold that I couldn't summon the energy to reply. I just wanted to sleep.

"No don't close your eyes!" Dag shouted loudly and my eyes flew open again. I glared at him.

"Ha! Inches from death she still can keep you in your place Dag!" Bors laughedd nervously. I would have glared at him too but I knew it was his way of showing concern. Soon I was wrapped in even more furs and blankets, forcing hot broth down my throat, bathing my feet in hot water and being surrounded by my family, desperate to keep me warm. "What happened?" My sister demanded.

"She ran out to the Saxons and broke the ice before they could reach us." Arthur answered, watching over my progress to warmth.

"Oh Raven! Will you ever learn?" She sobbed.

"Nope. Little sister's are meant to be annoying." I groaned and wiggled my toes. "At least I can feel the important one, the big toe." I said sarcastically. Arthur sighed with relief and nodded to me.

"That was very brave what you did, just don't do it again." He warned.

"Nothing less for my family. _All_ of them." I murmured and closed my eyes to sleep.

Despite arguing with my sister I was back in the saddle by day two. "You should rest!" She shouted to me.

"I'm bored of resting! I need some air!" I called back and rode forwards and into the forest to scout.

"Glad to see you back." Tristan said as I cantered up to him. "Just don't over do it OK?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes mother..." I scowled.

"Come on. I think I can hear Wolf not far from here." He changed the subject and rode with me. Soon we cantered through the gates and into the camp before the Great Wall. Germanius beamed at us and spread his arms wide. "Ah, God! Christ be praised. Against all the odds Satan could muster. Alecto, let me see you." Alecto moved back, away from the Bishop. "You have triumphed Young Alecto, let me see you. You are here." His voice scratched against my ears.

"Lucan!" Guinevere tried to stop Lucan but he ran past the guards.

"You, boy! Stop!" Gawain drew his sword and pressed it into the guard's throat, allowing Lucan to run to me. He leaped into my arms and I swung him around, making him squeal with laughter. "Papa!" He cried and leaned forwards to Dagonet. Dag blinked with surprise but his arms naturally reached out for him. "Our great knights. You are free now! Give me the papers. Come, come. Your papers of safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire. Take it, Arthur!" He offered Arthur the papers but Arthur just looked at him with pure loathing. "Bishop Germanius. Friend of my father." He said coldly then turned to leave. I snatched the box of papers from the guard and smiled as I handed each knight their freedom. "Take her. The boy too." Germanius pointed to me and Lucan.

"LUCAN!" I screamed as I was grabbed around my waist, my arms pinned to my side.

"NO!" Isolde lunged forwards but she was held aside.

"Her too." Bishop pointed to my sister and she was brought forwards.

"Release them!" Every knight drew their swords and Arthur came running back.

"You cannot do this!" He roared in fury.

"They are the property of Rome." He blinked coldly. "I can do to them what I please." He turned to me with a cruel smile. "For as long as I please." He added. I snarled at him.

"You cannot! The girl and the boy have no mark on them, they do not belong to anyone." Alecto stepped in and ordered Isolde and Lucan be released. Bishop frowned at him but said nothing. "But for as long as she bears that mark she is Rome's slave." He pointed to my left shoulder where the mark of a slave had been burnt into my skin. I tugged my hand free and pushed them away, stopping my struggle. "Then I shall bear the burden no longer." I growled and reached for a short knife. "Raven no..." Lancelot tried to stop me but I stepped back.

"I'll only make a mess, will you do it Tristan?" I turned to him, his skinning skills the best of any standing here. He paused then nodded.

"Bors. You will need to restrain her. I cannot do this without it hurting her." He took the knife and cleaned it. Bors took me gently and pushed me against the wall, pushing his weight against my arm to keep it still. "Put your weight on her arm." Tristan ordered and he obliged. I felt the cool blade cut into my skin and I bit my lip, wincing at the sting. Suddenly the skin tore away and I cried out, Bors had to press hard to keep my arm still. "Easy, It'll be over soon." Tristan soothed.

"This is folly, stop this at once!" Bishop Germanius stepped forwards but he was thrown backwards by Arthur. The knights formed a protective circle around the three of us, blocking the way for every Roman guard there. Another cut was made and the skin was torn away again and again until Tristan splashed it with cold water and showed it to the Bishop. "No mark. She is free." He confirmed then bound it for me. I fought back the tears and ignored the pain as Isolde held me tightly. "This...I...you-" Bishop fought for words.

"Leave. There is nothing you can do here." Arthur growled. In a breath he was gone. I was free. I smiled at Tristan and nodded my thanks.

"The skin will heal over soon." He nodded back then turned to see to his horse.

"Well. All free at last." Bors cried out happily then thought for a moment. "What shall we do now?"

"Drink!" I sang and whirled Isolde around, dancing happily. "And get drunk!" I quoted Bors's motto.

"Hey! Only I can say that!" Bors swung at me and I ducked. We all trailed to the tavern for a drink. The Saxon's would be at least four days behind now. We had some time to live and relax. I laughed and danced that night, clinging onto Isolde as we swung each other like children in a field. "Just like old times?" Isolde shouted over the noise.

"Just like old times." I confirmed and leaped high into the air, flinging my leg back and arching my back gracefully.

"Who in the world taught you _that_?" Isolde demanded.

"Guilty." Vanora chuckled as she hurried past. We both fell into our seats, laughing and took a long drink.

"Hey! Bottom's up!" Galahad pushed me another pint and raised his own.

"You sure you want to do that?" Lancelot asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"She can't drink as fast as Bors!" Galahad raised his tankard to him then began to drink. I raced him and in five giant gulps I was finished. I slammed the tankard down and grinned at him. Galahad still had half of his left. "Night, she does!" He cried and put his down.

"There, there, little 'un. You'll grow a pair one day." Gawain chortled and clapped me on the back.

"Does he always sit on his own?" Isolde whispered in my ear. I glanced to Tristan and nodded.

"He likes it. He's a bit nervous around so many people." I whispered back.

"Oh." She pulled away.

"Who are you talking about?" Galahad slurred.

"Your woman. Trying to decide whether she is yours or Gawain's." I put in before Isolde could blush. She touched my hand gratefully then searched for Lucan. "He's with Dag. Don't worry." I smiled and pulled her towards Vanora. "Vanora! This is Isolde." I introduced.

"Hello little hummingbird! Here, hold Eleven for me." She smiled and offered the baby to her. She smiled and cradled the baby in her arms, holding him perfectly. "Ah! You've done this before." She noted at how naturally she supported the baby.

"I used to carry her when she was a baby. I was the first one to give her a bath." She smiled mischievously at me. "She was a tyrant even then!"

"Oh please. I wasn't _that_ bad!" I scowled at her then smiled. She just smirked and rocked the baby until it was asleep.

"Give us a song!" Someone shouted.

"Vanora! Arrange some proper music!" Someone else agreed.

"Let's have our two nightingales!" Gawain thundered and everyone fell silent. I rolled my eyes.

"Can't we have one night off?" I demanded.

"No. Sing woman!" Galahad threw his tankard into the air, spilling most of it over Bors.

_"Hear the voices calling from the sea,_

_Hear them float to your mind as you sleep._

_Echo over mountains far and wide,_

_Louder than drums, faster than you can ride._

_They come from a land where dreams will come true,_

_There I will be waiting. Waiting for you."_ Isolde sang the first verse then glanced to me.

_"The words they whisper, whisper your name,_

_They're calling to you, through wind and rain,_

_Calling you home once again,_

_You don't ever need to pretend,_

_They call through time and eternity,_

_For the voice, the voice is me." _I finished and smiled at Isolde. A huge cheer erupted and men banked their fists on tables and clapped their hands to us. "Our little birds have flown home!" Galahad shouted with pride and tried to walk forwards but he fell. Drunk as he was.

"Well that's attractive." I scowled at him passed out on the floor. Everyone roared with laughter again. Bors threw him over his shoulder and sat him down on a chair until he had recovered consciousness. Suddenly the noise and the thick array of men got too much for me and I slipped away towards the stables. I groomed Destiny again, ignoring his snorts at waking him up at this hour. "Well if you don't want the apple then..." I waved it in front of his nose and he snatched it from me. "I thought so." I grinned and stroked him affectionately. My heart pinned for Wolf. I missed burying my face in his fur and breathing the smell of pine and fresh air. "He'll come back. I say he's just found himself a friend." Lancelot read my mind.

"I miss him all the same." I sighed and touched my arm where Tristan had torn away the mark.

"Don't, you'll make it worse." He pulled my hand away. I smiled at him and went to refill Destiny's food and water, humming as I went.

"Please stop that, it's torture enough." Lancelot blurted, making me look up with confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that I should have told you something a long time ago, only I didn't because I knew you were still hurting inside." He started, slowly stepping forwards.

"How much did you drink?" I asked.

"Not a lot. I'm trying to tell you something!" He frowned and scratched his neck. "I just don't know how to say it without feeling like a fool." Lancelot admitted.

"I find action's speak louder than words." I offered, my body shivering slightly as he stepped even closer. I had loved him differently to the others. When I was with him, whether I was scared, lonely, happy or angry, I always wanted to hide in his arms let him comfort me. He had always watched out for me, not allowing me to ever get hurt again like I once was. He was tender and caring, he was genuine and kind. Despite his flirtatious manor I loved him so dearly. I could never lose him. "Alright." He said softly then gently pressed his lips to mine, sliding one hand around my neck whilst the other found my waist. He pulled away and gazed at me. I stared back. Speechless. "Say something. Please." He begged. I kissed him again. Firmly and passionately making sure I was not dreaming. He pulled me even closer, his strong arms crushing me to him as his lips molded over mine, his tongue sweeping around my mouth. We drew away to breathe, our eyes locked. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment." Lancelot said quietly, touching my cheek.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and stepped forwards, resting my head on his shoulder and wrapping my arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry." I repeated.

"You're worth the wait." He smiled and rested his chin on my head. "Just never, _ever_, scare me like that again." He warned me seriously.

"I promise." I answered and we stood there, in each others embrace. I loved him so much, now I knew he loved me too.

"Am I interrupting something?" Gawain asked.

"Yes you are." I growled. "Go away."

"Alright! I just wondered where you both were, _alone_." He grinned. I sprung forwards and threw a brush at him. He ducked and it struck Bors on the head. "Hey! I've been hit enough times tonight!" He picked it up and threw it back. I caught it neatly and tossed it in the bucket.

"Poor you. Why don't you go and find Vanora?" I offered, trying to get them both to leave.

"Fine. Isolde has been looking for you. She's on the streets searching for you." Bors rubbed his head.

"What?" I demanded. "You left her on the streets. At night. _Alone_?" Realization dawned on him.

"Mother of..." Lancelot grabbed my arm and pulled me from the stables, Gawain and Bors ran after us and we dived into the crowded streets, searching for my sister. "Isolde!" I broke into a faster run and did not stop until I found her with Tristan. "Isolde! What happened?" I fell to her side and clutched her face in my hands. I looked to Tristan for an explanation. "I never liked Romans. Now I know why." He muttered and pointed to three soldiers. Not caring whether they were dead or not I wiped away the tears and rocked her gently. "Ssh. It's OK. Tristan and I are here." I soothed. Tristan knelt beside her and gently touched her shoulder. "You're safe now." He said calmly.

"Bastards." She muttered and used her sleeve to wipe away the tears. Tristan smiled at her attitude then helped to her feet.

"There you are!" The three men skidded to a halt before us. "We've been looking everywhere for you!" Gawain panted, clutching a stitch in his side.

"You were looking for me?" She smiled slightly, touched at their concern.

"Of course we have girl! You're part of the family now." Bors muttered and kicked one of the Romans. "Nice work Tristan." He spat on them.

"Come on. I'll take you back." Tristan gently guided Isolde back to her room. Once they were out of sight Gawain began to open his mouth, staring after them.

"Don't you even think of saying it." I warned, glowering at him. He opened his mouth again. "Or that either." I continued to glower. He grinned, his eyes glancing to Lancelot then me and he tried to speak once again. "Or that." I added and he stomped off, sulking.

"I think I need a drink." Bors muttered, finally leaving Lancelot and I alone.

"I think I need some sleep. Only later." Lancelot smiled down at me. I grinned and kissed his cheek. We walked together back to his room, his arm draped around my waist. Once we were safely inside he started to kiss me again, pressing me against the wall. Slowly his hand moved down my body, following my curves and running up my thighs. I tensed and suddenly he wasn't Lancelot, he was Marius. His teeth biting my tongue until it bled, his body pressing so hard the pain was unbearable, the irons around my wrists and ankles digging into my skin as I screamed for mercy. I gasped and jerked slightly, making Lancelot immediately move away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean...I'm sorry." He stepped back to me and carried me to his bed, lying there with me and holding me close. "Ssh, it's alright." He whispered comforting things to me as I fought back the memories. "Tell me about it. It might help." He offered.

"You would be disgusted with me." I shook my head.

"The only people who could disgust me are the people who hurt you, not you. Never you." He promised. I took a deep breath then sighed.

"I don't want to burden you." I began.

"You're not alone anymore Raven, you don't need to carry the burdens alone." He whispered and kissed my cheek softly. I paused before starting.

"They attacked my village when I was ten. My mother ran into the forest with me whilst my father took Isolde, they were to meet at Moonrock Caves. Do you know the place?" I asked.

"Aye. I know it." He nodded.

"The Roman soldiers tracked us, Wolf led us somewhere safe but they had dogs of their own, they didn't give up. My mother hid me in a small cave with Wolf and left us, telling Wolf to protect me. She ran and drew the soldiers away." I choked down a sob. "I still hear her screams as they ravaged her." Lancelot drew me closer and literally sat me in his lap. "I was on the run from then on. Wolf taught me how to survive, he hunter for me and I cooked the meat, he found fresh water and shelter. We lived in the wild for three years. He taught me what sort of forest foods were edible, how to track, how to hunt, how to gather and find shelter or water. He was my life. Then the Romans caught me, trapped me in a net. I told Wolf to run to protect him but he followed me to Britain. They put me in a wooden box on a boat then sent me to a camp where I was sold to the lord of the manor in the north. It was there I found out about Lucan. I tried to rescue him and run away but they took him away to a different camp with a woman who like him as a pet." I spat the last word out and tried to control my tears. "They tortured me, demanded to know the locations to more Sarmatian villagers in the mountains but I said nothing. He did so many horrible things to me."

"You're hiding something." He guessed. I was, yet I was not ready to tell anyone yet.

"They used to rape me, Lancelot. They made others watch to make me an example, they would let people pay to either have me for themselves or to have me beaten for sport. They even tied meat to my body once and let the dogs chase me. I could only just get them to stop biting me by using Wolf's tongue. That was then they brought my mother to me. They made me watch as they raped her then skin her alive. They made me watch her die!" I began to sob and did not end the tragedy.

"You never said." He rocked me gently.

"No, I couldn't." I shook my head and gazed into his eyes. "I never spoke again, I vowed I would not give them the pleasure of my screams. No matter how painful it became. Not one word escaped my lips. I trusted no one." I smiled slightly. "Until you saved me from the river."

"The luckiest day of my life." He grinned and kissed the tears away. "There, you look more like my warrior raven rather than a weeping angel." He whispered and I giggled.

"I need you Lancelot. I need you to save me again." I snuggled into his warm embrace.

"I'll be here. I'll never leave you. I promise." He stroked my back and we slept until a scream jolted us from sleep.

"She's having another nightmare." I groaned and turned to Lancelot.

"Go on, she needs you." He prompted and kissed me lovingly before letting me slip out the door. I ran to my sister as she screamed.

"NO PLEASE! IT HURTS! THE ROPE IS TOO TIGHT PLEASE!"

"Isolde!" I shook her but she thrashed out again and again.

"YOU'RE HURTING ME! STOP! MERCY, MERCY! NOT THE WHIP! NO!" I felt sick by all she said, I rocked her as she cried and sang to her, remembering the lullaby my mother used to sing on stormy nights. She soon stopped screaming and crying to listen to me, turning her nightmare into a peaceful sleep. I sang to her until I was sure she was at peace. I lay beside her and hugged her as I slept, smiling to myself as I thought of Lancelot.

The next morning was bright and sunny. The warm glow of the sun radiated off my skin as I threw open the shutters. "Morning!" I said brightly to Isolde once she had finished eating.

"Morning Raven." She said pleasantly.

"Here, these are for you. You need to wear them today." I handed her breeches and a shirt.

"What for?" She asked.

"You'll see." I winked. I ate some breakfast as she changed behind the screen.

"How do I look?" She asked nervously. I turned and smiled at her.

"Like you." I sat her on the bed and twisted her hair up, weaving several braids into a bun and securing it with pins and a chord. "Vanora would do a better job." I grumbled. I passed her some boots and a belt and led her to the training arena. She stopped when she saw all the knights there, waiting with bright grins on their faces. "Oh no. No. Absolutely not." Isolde turned in the opposite direction but I grabbed her by the waist and flung her over my shoulder, carrying her through the fence and into the arena. "Raven! Put me down or I swear I'll-" She stared calling me unmentionable names in Sarmatian. Bors roared with laughter as I dropped her on the sandy ground, even Tristan began to smile. "For your own good!" I said brightly and tossed her a training stick.

"We played this game as children!" She moaned.

"Well, we're grown up now and I want to make sure that you can be safe if I'm not there." She stared at me in horror.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

"I want you to be able to defend yourself. It will make me feel a lot happier." I smiled and handed her a shield.

"But I'm not a fighter." She tried.

"Ha! Have you seen the way all women fight?" Bors laughed from the fence. Before she could make another excuse I stabbed my stick into her shield throwing her off balance. "Pay attention." I scolded as she got to her feet. "Balance. Like when we walked across the river on the fallen tree." I reminded her. She bent her knees slightly and took on a stance. "Good." I nodded and lashed out again, she ducked and jabbed wildly at me. I side-stepped and knocked it aside. "You fight like an old lady." I taunted.

"Oh no you didn't. My little sister did not just insult me." She growled and leaped at me, whirling her staff around her head and striking three times as fast as she could, gaining confidence and elegance. I leaned to the left then to the right as she struck in different places then knocked the stick away all together. "You're holding back." I noticed.

"Yes." She admitted.

"Don't." She grinned and lunged for me. Our staffs collided and she twisted hers around mine, holding it to the ground as she went to swipe my head off with her shield. I twisted my whole body and my staff came free, throwing her backwards. She came back at me with graceful steps and ferocious stabs. One of them crashed into my shield and tore it from my hand. I let it fall and lifted the staff to block a blow to the neck, shifting my weight I barreled into her, pushing her backwards. Her shield fell away and she rolled as my staff dug into the sand where her face had been a second ago. "Come on Isolde!" Lucan cheered and the knights shouted in agreement, taking sides and placing bets. The wood hurt the tips of my fingers but I ignored it as I concentrated on Isolde. "Getting tired?" She taunted.

"Not at all, I was just admiring how quick you move for an old lady." I shot back and we engaged again. We moved like lightning, faster than I had ever moved before, using both ends of our staffs to block each other. Suddenly I turned, letting her stick fall beside me and I broke it with my leg. She turned away then threw her remaining piece of wood at me. I leaned backwards and watched it sail over my head. "Yield?" I asked.

"Never." She replied.

"Good." I smiled and threw my own staff away.

"This has just got better." Gawain leaned forwards intently as I advanced.

"Stance, aim and go." I reminded her. She balled her fist and swung at me. I moved, gripped her wrist and pulled over my head, flattening her to the ground. Suddenly she whirled one leg over me and pulled my feet from underneath me, pulling me to the ground instead. I rolled backwards and to my feet, glaring at her. "Unfair." I pouted.

"Ah, does baby sister want to throw a tantrum?" She teased.

"Oh you are so dead." I growled and threw my hands over my head, flipping backwards until I threw my feet up and balanced perfectly on the fence. "Coming?" I offered and drew two axes from the stand. Isolde picked up her shield and chose a large hammer.

"I like this one." Bors nodded approvingly. She jumped up and took a moment to regain her balance. I twirled the axes around my fingers and walked forwards like a cat, hammering one down on her shield whilst bringing the other to disarm her. She used her strength to hold the first axe and swung upwards with her hammer, throwing the axe away from her. I struck again, clashing the two together but she ducked and swung her weapon across my feet. I leaped up and used her shield as a stepping stone. Flipping over her head and rushing to press the blades to her neck. She turned and blocked the blow but turned to quickly and lost her balance. She half fell, half leaped onto the ground, landing gracefully on a barrel. "You always were the graceful one." I called to her.

"And you were always clumsy!" She called back, a wide grin on her face. I threw one axe at the wooden wall, sinking it deep into the soft wood. "You missed." Isolde raised an eyebrow. I jumped and used it as a foot hole to then leap onto the pyramid of barrels and faced her.

"No I didn't." I replied and swung my last axe before the first one could pull away from the wall. The men were mad with excitement the cheers could have been heard miles away. We fought like demons, neither of us giving up. Suddenly I smashed my axe into her shield, holding it against the wall and gripped her hammer. We glared at each other then I headbutted her. Pushing her back to the ground once and for all. "What the hell was that?" She demanded, rubbing her forehead.

"No idea. Seemed like a good idea at the time." I shrugged and helped her to her feet. "You fight good." I smiled then turned to the men. "What do you think?"

"Brilliant."

"Scary."

"Amusing."

"Women." Someone muttered.

"Who was that?" Both of us asked and raised our eyebrows slightly. No one answered. We took a break and the men started their training. I watched Isolde as she touched a bow longingly, picking it up and testing the string. "Do you know how to shoot?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Father never got round to teaching me." She sighed sadly.

"I'll teach you." Tristan offered. "Here, there are some targets over there." He took her away and started to train her. I watched them both, seeing the spark between them. "Raven! Can you teach me to fight like that?" Lucan asked, tugging my sleeve.

"You fight like that little man?" I laughed and pulled him up to sit beside me. "I think you need to grow a little bit first. Maybe if you ask Dag later, he'll show you a few things." I told him and he beamed happily. I brought Destiny from his stall and let him run around in the stallion's field. As I walked back I noticed Isolde blushing and smiling. "What's that redness for?" I asked her quietly.

"Nothing." She insisted.

"I think I know." I smirked.

"What?" She glanced to Tristan quickly, thinking I wouldn't notice.

"It's Tristan isn't it?" I didn't need to ask. I knew.

"Well...yes. I suppose it is." She blushed again.

"I'm happy for you." I smiled and hugged her.

"It's just...I don't know how he feels in return, he doesn't show any emotions." She sighed.

"That's just Tristan. He will keep emotions locked inside of him and only let them out when absolutely necessary, once he gets a bit more used to your company he'll start to let you see." I promised.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Isolde, I have known Tristan for years now, his love is a quiet love, unwavering and strong. _His_ way of love. He'll be loyal to those he loves 'till his last breath, even then he would carry you in his heart to the grave." I assured her. She sighed with relief.

"I hope you're right. I haven't felt like this since you were born." I hated it when she said stuff like that. It made me want to cry.

"Don't go soft on me now." I warned her and led her to the arena again. Tristan walked up, drinking from his flagon then nodding to us.

"She has talent, must run in the family." He informed, the praise making Isolde blush.

"Must do." I agreed and followed him to train whilst Isolde watched from the side.

"Come on we won't bite!" Galahad laughed to Isolde.

"Well, maybe Gawain does but you can just stay away from him." Bors added and punched Gawain on the shoulder. Isolde slowly stepped into the arena and allowed them to show her a defense move. "If someone comes at you, you block like this," Lancelot raised his arm to block Dag's dagger hand. "Then you punch them here, that will double them over." She tried it then nodded. Gawain demonstrated a technique on me, he wrapped his arms around my chest, gripping my wrists and held me. "Turn your hands outwards, then throw your hips back and throw your weight forwards." He instructed. I carried out the sequence, easily pulling free from him. "See? It's easy. Let Tristan put his arms around you." Gawain nodded and the silent knight stepped forwards. When no one was looking Gawain winked at me and I could not suppress the smile. Tristan was gentle but held her firmly, I saw panic raise in her eyes as his grip tightened as she began to tense up. "Tristan, let her go for a moment." I intercepted and he let her go. She sighed and breathed deeply to calm herself. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's alright. Didn't mean to frighten you." Tristan bowed his head.

"Isolde, has someone held you like this before?" I asked. She nodded.

"It hurt." She bit her lip.

"Tristan won't hurt you. Do you want to try again or stop?" Dagonet asked gently, his voice enough to calm anyone's nerves.

"No, I'll try." She nodded confidently. We gave her some room and she threw her hips back and her weight forwards and broke free. She smiled at me with pride as Tristan offered her a hand up. "Perfect." I nodded back then looked to Lucan. "Fancy some food?"

"Yeah! I'm starving!" He leaped to his feet. We all chuckled. Our stomachs growling for food. Vanora had food ready and waiting for us. The rabbit stew was so good, it reminded me of Wolf chasing after rabbits in the wild. "Are you thinking of Wolf?" Lancelot asked.

"How did you know?"

"You were frowning and not eating." He answered and gestured to my plate. I swallowed the last little bit then leaned back against the wall.

"Where's Arthur and Guinevere?" I asked, realizing I hadn't seen them all day.

"They went to Merlin, to devise a plan for the Saxons." Galahad answered.

"Will you stay and fight with Arthur?" Isolde asked quietly, her small voice barely able to be heard.

"We're free men now, we want to live it alive." Bors answered and pulled Gilly onto his lap. "Besides, I have all these bastards to look after." He grinned adoringly at his son. Isolde frowned slightly. "Don't worry. He calls everyone he likes bastard. You'll know if he hates someone." I laughed at her expression. She relaxed a little. "Where will we go Raven? We don't have a home anymore." Lucan asked. I paused and thought for a minute.

"Where ever the wind take us." I replied. He seemed happy with that answer. I didn't get to be alone with Lancelot until evening. We sat in the hayloft of the stables and kissed each other until he stopped, not wanting to lose his senses completely. "You know Tristan and Isolde..." He began.

"Yes. Not very well but I've heard of them." I said sarcastically.

"Do you think they're in love?" He finished, ignoring my comment.

"I think they are but it will take Tristan longer to admit it to himself." I sighed and looked up into his eyes. "After all, she's just as quiet as he is." We lay there in each other's arms once more. "Arthur wants me to meet him in his chamber soon." Lancelot sighed. I moaned and kissed his jaw.

"Damn."

"Raven." Lancelot shifted to see me properly. "Where will you go? You can always come with me." He said and stroked my neck.

"I know Lancelot and I want to, it's just...I can't leave Isolde to fend for herself. She won't survive, she's too kind to everyone. Lucan is far to young to be on his own, even with Isolde. He needs a father and I think he's chosen Dag." I sighed and closed my eyes. "I have this terrible feeling we'll be apart too soon after we've found each other once again."

"Don't think like that. Everything will work out. You'll see." Lancelot kissed me again then got up to leave.

"You have straw in your hair." I stopped him and made him look more presentable. "There." I smiled and kissed him once more before he left. I sat up there for a while before going to my room where Isolde was getting ready for bed.

The next morning we started to pack our things together, gathering food and spare clothes for our journey. It was mid-afternoon when I told Isolde I would stay and fight. "You have to be joking. You can't stay." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Yes I bloody well am and you can't stop me." I frowned back.

"Against Saxons? You're insane!" She threw at me.

"Yes. Yes I am, that sort of happens when you're tortured for years." I flung at her, she winced.

"You are not staying and that's final, think of Lucan? Who's going to look after him? I can't do it! He needs a father, he needs _you_." She raised her voice.

"He already wants Dagonet as his father and he couldn't have made a better choice! I would be happy to let Lucan go with him if it means he's happy." I raised my own voice.

"What about me? I won't survive, I don't know how! I'm not like you. You're the strong one." She stepped forwards and gripped my shoulder.

"No one's going to leave you! I'm staying to fight so I can protect you both, if the Saxon's invade, how long until they reach Sarmatia?" I demanded, wrenching my shoulder from her grasp. "You're infuriating!" She yelled at me.

"You're impossible!" I yelled back.

"You...you...spawn of Saxon!" She hissed, blinking in shock of her own words.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"You're Saxon." She shouted at me, anger burning in her eyes.

"Liar." I snarled.

"No!" She growled back, angry again. "You're father was a Saxon traveler he raped our mother who was also Saxon. She came to Sarmatia to escape her family!" She shouted at me. Everyone stopped and stared, including me.

"It's not true." I howled at her and stepped away. "You're lying!"

"Why would I lie? Why do you think you were spared on the ice?" I could not think of a reply. "You and your kind think of no one but themselves! You're just as bad as a Roman!" Isolde was in a fury now.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! NEVER THAT!" I screeched at her. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY DID TO ME!"

"THEY HURT ME TOO!" She roared in my face. "They took my daughter and sold her to a whore house! Dead withing the week so you know nothing of hurt!" Her cheeks were burning red.

"THEY KILLED MY DAUGHTER TOO!" I roared back and I felt everyone's eyes on me. Knights, Romans, commoners, everyone as I revealed my best kept secret. Tears poured down my face. "Fourteen. I was fourteen and a mother. They took her from me and threw her to the dogs! I watched as they tore her limbs apart!" Isolde stumbled back in shock. "It took nearly an hour for her to die! I watched her suffer and I could do nothing!" I stepped away from her, trembling. "Torture, rape beatings, starvation, thirst, suffocating. Any form of pain they could find they inflicted it on me. Still I ran and ran until I collapsed. I kept on fighting so that's what I'm going to do now." I hissed at her then stormed away, ignoring everyone. My eyes fell on Lucan who was hiding behind Dagonet in fear. I glanced to a Roman and stole the chains beside him without him noticing, taking the key too. I ran into the forest, as fast as I could go until I collapsed and my body was racked in sobs. "Kill me. Kill me and send me to hell where I belong!" I shouted at the empty sky. I looked at the chains then clasped it around one wrist then locked the other one around the root of a tree. "I'm coming baby. Mother's coming." I whispered and tossed the key a few yards away. Just our of my reach, preparing to starve to death once more.

_Lancelot_

We searched the forest, calling out Raven's name. Her sudden outburst had shocked even me. It was long after nightfall and I started to panic, she would freeze to death out here. "Anything?" Gawain asked as he returned from searching the eastern parts of the forest.

"Nothing." I shook my head. "I hope Tristan's tracking is as good as he claims." I muttered and searched the ground for footprints.

"She's here!" Tristan called and I ran to his voice, stopping at the base of a tree. "She's not hurt." He informed as I bent down to touch her cheek. She was whispering as she slept, her wrist clasped to the roots of the tree with iron shackles. "Where's the key?" I turned and looked.

"Here." Gawain stooped down and picked it up. I released her and held her close to me.

"Stupid woman." I muttered.

"I'm coming baby. Mama's coming. Don't cry I'm here." Her blue lips moved as she whispered in her sleep. Throwing my cloak around her shoulders I carried her to my horse and we rode back in silence. The other knights followed us to Raven's room were I laid her on the bed and let Dagonet see to her. "She's breathing, there is no fever or signs of sickness. Just keep her warm and comfortable. She'll wake up tomorrow." He sighed with relief. Lucan was still awake, he pushed his way to his sister and reached up to hold her hand. "I love you Raven. Please get better." He whispered then leaned forwards to kiss her cheek. "Come on little man, you should have been asleep hours ago." Dag said gently and carried him away.

"I'll stay with her." I sat down in a chair and watched her as she slept.

"Come and get me if she gets worse." Isolde whispered from the doorway. "All this is my fault." She began to cry quietly.

"No. It's ours. We should have realized she was hiding something." Tristan said gently and led her away. I slept lightly, waking whenever she muttered something in her dreams. The next morning was bright and warm. I heard her breath in then sigh deeply, her eyes fluttering open. "Raven." I fell to my knees and gripped her hand, holding her head up to look at me. "Lancelot?" She asked dreamily. "How did you..."

"We didn't stop searching until we found you." I answered before she could finish.

"Oh, I thought you would not care for me anymore, not after what happened yesterday." She said sadly. I bent down and kissed her lips softly, my strong desire for her growing for the second. "I will always care for you. No matter what." I said sternly once I had pulled away. She smiled and kissed me back, strongly and passionately, her sweet taste filling me to the soul. I leaned over her and caressed her body, longing to make her mine forever. She groaned as I followed the curve of her back and kissed her neck. "I love you Lancelot." She whispered.

"I love you Raven." I replied and pulled her up, holding her close to me.

"There's something I must do before everyone wakes. I'll be back soon." She promised. She pulled on her cloak and strapped her sword to her belt then tied a purse of gold to her waist underneath her shirt. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"To the market, before they pack away to leave. I need to make peace with Isolde." She explained. She kissed my lips and closed my eyes with her fingertips. "Sleep." I leaned back into the pillow and let my exhausted body drift away.

_Raven_

I hurried into the street and searched the stalls for something beautiful. "Anything you fancy, lady?" A woman asked as I searched through her fine clothes. My eyes fell on a white, silk dress and I nodded. "This." I picked it up and inspected it. It was a simple, plain fabric but the sleeves were made from chiffon, split at the elbow to make the fabric float on the breeze. "Ten gold." She said. I gave her the money and smiled to myself.

"Do you have any cloaks?" I asked. She showed me her stock and I picked out one, dark green velvet with a silver broach of twisted ivy and flowers.

"Is this all for you?" She laughed as she wrapped the items in paper.

"No, my sister." I answered.

"In that case, I'll give you the shift for free. She must be special if you want to spend this much on her." The lady smiled and handed back five gold coins.

"Thank you. She is." I nodded and replaced the money. I grinned inwardly. Every coin was stolen, I had become independently wealthy. I carried the parcel back to my room but I stopped when I saw a raven watching my. As it flew away one of its feathers fell and drifted to the ground. I snatched it up and placed it on top of the gift. "Perfect." I whispered. Isolde was still asleep. I quietly stepped in and placed the paper parcel on her stool, resting the raven feather on the top. I then silently shut the door and went to find Vanora. "Raven! There you are, I was so worried!" She flung herself at me then poked me painfully in the ribs. "Don't ever do that again." She growled. I laughed and smiled.

"I won't. I have a favor to ask." I admitted.

"Anything." She smiled.

"Well, two favors actually. Firstly, if I don't make it tomorrow, will you watch over Isolde?" I asked her and she nodded, waiting for my second request. "Secondly, could you go to Isolde and..." I struggled to find the right words. "Finish her look." I decided.

"What do you mean?" Vanora asked with a chuckle.

"You'll see." I grinned and started to help clean the tavern.

"Alright. I'll do as you've asked. We'll take good care of her, me and my Bors." She winked and went to find Isolde. I caught my breath and waited patiently to see my sister, finally deciding to visit the jewelers before they could leave.

_Isolde_

I woke to find a parcel on the stool next to me, a raven's feather resting on top. "Raven." I smiled and gently untied the strings, gasping as I stared at the beautiful clothes inside. "Oh Raven!" I smiled and quickly washed, scrubbing my skin until it glowed. Once I was dry I put on the shift and then the silk dress. I molded perfectly to my body, illuminating my curves and matching my pale skin. The sleeves were soft and drifted behind me like mist as I walked about the room. I touched my hair and sighed longingly. "If only..."

"If only what?" Vanora asked. I turned and she gasped, covering her mouth as she gazed at me. "So this is what Raven meant." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Raven asked me to 'finish the look'. She must have wanted me to do your hair." She smiled and circled me. "You look so beautiful." She sighed. I blushed slightly. "Wait here, I'll run and fetch some things. You'll look like a goddess when I'm finished with you." She ran home and soon returned, panting as she clutched a basket. I sat down and let her run a comb through my hair until it was a fine as thread. I felt her gather my hair and weave it all up until there was a neat nest on my head. "And now..." She pinned it to place but let some of my hair fall loosely over my shoulders. "Final touch..." She set an opal necklace around my neck, an opal set in silver. "Raven gave that to me just now." Vanora explained as I touched it delicately.

"She's trying to make it up to me." I looked down and felt ashamed.

"Aye lass, she is. She always does this when she's upset. She would buy things for other people and by making them happy she felt happy too. I remember one time she bought a whole cart, full of sweets and toys for my children!" She laughed and placed something around my head. "She gave me this too." She held up some glass behind a black board and I stared at my reflection. I did look beautiful. There was a fine chain set on my brow with a small, pear-shaped opal resting perfectly in the center My skin gleaned like milk and the green cloak added colour to the image, making my eyes look lighter and brighter. "Thank you..." I whispered and smiled happily. "I think I need to find Raven." I smiled and turned to pick up Vanora's basket.

"Nope! You look like a princess, don't act like a servant." She gently slapped my hand away and took it herself. I walked through the streets and towards the tavern where I would find Raven. She looked up and beamed with pride. Every man stared at me as I walked towards my sister and drew her into a tight hug. "Hey! No tears! I worked long and hard on you're image, don't spoil it now!" Vanora called to us and we burst out laughing.

"Thank you." Was all I could manage.

"Just like mother's wedding dress." She explained. We loved the dress mother only wore once a year. On her wedding anniversary. Every knight was staring in awe at me, making me blush and I looked down to my feet. "I think I've just died and gone to heaven." Gawain spluttered, breaking the silence.

"Me too." Galahad agreed and grinned at us. "Why don't you wear a dress Raven? You'd look just like Isolde!" Galahad dared to ask. Raven glared at him and he gulped. "Stupid question." He looked away. I smiled at them all then my gaze fell on Tristan, his eyes had not left me. I felt my heart pound in my chest as I was led towards the table for breakfast. I sat quietly as the men laughed and Raven joined in, acting as if yesterday had never happened. "It's a beautiful morning. I think I'll go for a walk." I whispered to Raven. She frowned with concern.

"Would you like me to go with you?" She asked quietly.

"No, I'll be alright. I want to walk in the forest." I insisted and left saying goodbye to everyone before leaving. The woods were my favorite place to walk in. I loved the smell of fresh air and pine, the subtle colours of greens and browns, the sounds of birds nesting in the trees and the soft, warm wind blowing on your cheeks. I did not wander far, I followed a small stream and climbed a hill to watch the sun rise over the distant mountains. I took off my cloak and spread it on the ground to lay on, closing my eyes and basking in the sun's warm glory. I suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching me. I sat up and turned, relaxing when I saw Tristan by the trees. "How long have you been there?" I asked.

"A while." He admitted.

"Why didn't you come and sit with me?" I asked and gestured to the space beside.

"I didn't want to disturb you. You looked happy." He sat beside me and drew a knife, fiddling with it. We sat in silence for a while longer until he turned to me. "You look like an angel in that dress." He blurted then looked away.

"Thank Raven for it." I smiled and touched his shoulder, turning him to face me. "But thank you, that means a lot to me, especially coming from you." I said softly and he smiled slightly then sighed. "It feels strange being free. I'm not sure what to do." He confided in me.

"I find that true happiness is always spending time with those you love." I offered. His eyes were so captivating, I had to literally tear my gaze from him.

"What will you do?" He asked.

"I don't know. Pray that Raven changes her mind about tomorrow. Hope that Vanora will let me stay with her. Try not to cry when I let Lucan go with Dagonet." I shrugged and twisted a blade of grass around my fingers. "I don't want things to change. I'm happy here. With Raven and Lucan, the knights, Vanora, Guinevere and you." The words slipped and I cursed myself for being so stupid.

"Me?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. I guess I will miss you most of all." I admitted and looked back at him then kissed his cheek. He blinked in surprise staring at me for a moment then pulled me towards him, pressing his mouth to mine. I threw my arms around his neck and his hands wrapped tightly around my waist, his strong kiss setting my senses on fire. We fell back on my cloak and his kiss became devouring, his hands ran down my hips and over my legs. "Damn it woman." He groaned and broke away, gazing softly at me.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

"You've bewitched me." He grinned and kissed me again. We lay there together, our kiss going far further than we had intended. Yet it was sweet paradise. A piece of heaven. A taste of freedom.

_Raven_

I watched the wagons pull away, lifting my hand in farewell to Isolde and Lucan as they were taken further and further away from me. Isolde was wearing her dress still, I had bought Lucan new clothes and a short sword, promising him he would learn how to use it one day. I had also bought him a pony, he named it Brambles and was now riding it skillfully, turning it around to wave at me one last time. I sat on Destiny's back, clad in armour and my weapons at my side. Arthur sat on his horse next to me, holding his standard high. I watched with a heavy heart as the knights left, taking their freedom. I had forced Lancelot to go. Arguing with him until past midnight until we collapsed into each other's arms and finally shared true love with each other. I still remember how tender he was, careful not to hurt me but not afraid to show me how much love was in his heart. "Artorius!" Bors cantered forwards and struck his chest with his fist. "Rus!" He cried and waited for us to reply. Together we lifted our standards and roared louder than an army. "RUS!" We watched them leave then listened for the steady drumbeat of the Saxons. "My people." I mused.

"No. We are your people. Only they care about blood, your heart and soul is Sarmatian. That is what counts." Arthur said wisely.

"You know, I don't think I have ever told you how much of a brother you are to me Arthur. I wanted to tell you now before this begins." I turned to look at him.

"And you are like a sister to me. If you ever need my help, never hesitate to ask." He smiled and we waited for the Saxon's to appear. They army filtered from the trees, around three hundred men in total. Soft hoof beats made us both turn to see horse and rider's galloping up the hill. I felt both elated and angry as Lancelot took his place beside me. I opened my mouth but he just grinned. "Don't try it." He cut me off and I closed it again then glared at him. I grabbed his chest plate and pulled him towards me, kissing him angrily. "Stupid idiot." I muttered lovingly. Everyone had come back, even Bors.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He chuckled.

"Look." I pointed to the white flag waving at us. "They want to talk to you, Arthur."

"Stay here." He commanded and thrust his standard deep into the ground. We watched him meet with the leader of the army, Cedric.

"What do you think he's saying?" Galahad asked.

"Who?" Lancelot asked.

"Cedric."

"Let us have this land, run for your lives, watch your backs as we hack you down, steal your gold, rape your women, the usual." I said sarcastically.

"Huh, let him try have my woman." Bors grumbled.

"I'm more worried about the men who try and take Raven, do you remember that soldier with the knife in his hand? He had to leave the army because he couldn't use it!" Gawain laughed.

"Bastard." I muttered. There was a messenger running towards us, panting for breath.

"Cedric...wishes...to speak to you." He clutched his side and pointed to me. I frowned.

"Why?" I asked.

"Says he's your father." The boy answered. I froze for a moment then nodded.

"Don't wait up for me boys." I sighed and slammed my standard into the ground like Arthur had done. I rode Destiny towards the open gates, slowing him to a stop as we faced Cedric. "Ah. Raven. You look just like your mother." He smiled, his voice ghastly and frail.

"You look like a woman too with those plaits." I snarled and circled him, Destiny churning up the grass. "Mother made no mention of you. She made me Sarmatian and that is who I am." I continued.

"How wrong you are. You are pure Saxon. Come with me and I'll protect you." He offered me his hand. "I'll give you a new family."

"I have a family, I have sisters and brothers. I have everything I need right here and I will not let you take it from me." I raised my voice and the Saxon army murmured slightly. Cedric smiled proudly.

"Now I know you're my child. You see him?" He pointed to a man stood slightly further forward from the army. "That's your brother. Go to him." He offered but I shook my head. I started to swear at him, every word I knew in every language I had learnt.

"He can come to me, I'm not going to waste my horse's energy." I spat on the ground before his feet. "That was for my mother, enjoy your journey to hell when you die." I turned and galloped back through the gates, Arthur close on my heels.

"Nice speech." He grinned as we joined the others.

"What did you say?" Gawain asked.

"I told him he was going to rot in hell for all eternity." I shrugged.

"And a few other words." Arthur added.

"We know. We could hear from here." Dagonet chuckled. "I especially liked the 'dog shagging..."

"Yes well, first thing that came to my head." I cut him off with a laugh. Saxon infantry began to advance as the gates swung open.

"Hey. You're free." Tristan released his hawk and watched her fly away.

"She wont leave you." I told him.

"I know. I just wanted to give her the choice." He nodded to me.

"Knights, the gift of freedom is yours by right. But the home we seek resides not in some distant land. It's in us and in our actions on this day. If this be our destiny, then so be it. But let history remember that as free men we chose to make it so!" Arthur gave his big speech.

"Rus!" Bors pounded his chest.

"And free woman." Galahad added with a grunt. I grinned to myself and kicked Destiny forwards, positioning ourselves down the hill. Slowly the infantry moved forwards, blinded by the smoke from the fires and the morning mist. We galloped forwards, swords blazing as we charged through the ranks and scattered the men in fear. "Rus!" Bors bellowed as he swung his hammer down on a Saxon head. "Argh!" The men yelled in fear and turned to where we disappeared into the mist and smoke, lifting their shields. Suddenly a shower of arrows fell onto their backs, killing many and the remaining men turned again to shield themselves.

"Aargh!" We all gave our battle cries as we pounded through them like a knife through butter. We fought them, crushing them like flies. The mist was hard to see in and I suddenly felt someone grip my leg and drag me from Destiny. I bellowed in anger and drew my swords, slashing angrily at the man who had dared touch me and sliced his head from his shoulders. I cut and whirled my way in fury until I stood alone, no one advancing on me. "Raven...that was amazing!" Bors laughed with victory as I stared at the bodies around me.

"Talk about knights of legend...wait 'till they hear about the Lady of the Ravens!" Galahad joined, a grin spread across his face. I must have killed at least thirty men on my own, the rest were fleeing back to the main army. "Why didn't you run back to your horse?" Arthur asked with a frown.

"My ass was beginning to hurt." I shrugged and walked forwards, pulling myself up onto Destiny's back. Lancelot looked at me proudly and nodded. We retreated back to the hill and waited for Cedric and his men. "Shields up!" They cried as we flew at them like demons. Somehow it turned into a bloody battle, Guinevere charged the left flank with her people and the knights and I took the main army with the help of some more warriors. I turned and saw Guinevere fighting a huge, dark Saxon, she lashed out at him but he swatted her aside like a fly. "Ha!" I spurred forwards and smashed my shield into the back of his head, making him sink to his knees. Guinevere took her chance and stabbed him, with the help of some more women Woads he was dead. I slashed and hacked until no one dared approach me, fear struck in their hearts. I glanced behind me and I screamed as Lancelot stumbled, fighting Cynric. I pushed Destiny forwards and he soared over flame and foe, I leaped from his back, absorbing the fall by rolling over my shoulder and running to Lancelot's aid. I jumped out in front of him and pointed a blade to Cynric. "Hello sister." He smirked.

"Half sister." I snarled at him. He shrugged and flew at me, his strength almost throwing me off balance. "Come on you son of a harlot. Bastard's son. Slave to your master like a dog." I growled at him. His smirk faded and his face clouded. Our swords clashed and his shield blocked the other sword in my hand. I fought hard, using every ounce of knowledge and skill I had. Lancelot struggled to his feet and rounded on a Saxon who was running at my exposed back. "That's _my_ woman!" He roared and slit his throat.

"So. You're his whore. Figures. You water your own blood with filth like him?" Cynric asked. I screamed at him and slashed his shoulder, he yelped in pain. "Girl." I sneered. This was not your ordinary squabble between kin, this was a fight to the death. I crashed into him and he fell, taking a moment to regain control. Before he could move I smashed my foot down on his shield, with a sickening crack I broke it. He roared in agony and swiped his sword at my leg, making me jump back to avoid it. Cynric stumbled to his feet and he glared at me with pure loathing. "Raven!" Lancelot gave two whistles and I obeyed his command. I dropped to the floor and covered my head with my arms. Cynric raised his sword high over his head to smite me where I crouched but he suddenly cried out in pain, Lancelot's dagger sprouting from his chest. He fell to his knees and I got up, standing above him. "If only you had been born a boy. Father wouldn't have abandoned you to the dogs." He panted and laughed at the same time.

"I'm glad he left me. Because I know what it feels like to be loved by a real family." I replied and watched him die. I turned to Lancelot and smiled before screaming at him. "Down!" He ducked and I lobbed my sword, killing his attacker as he ran at Lancelot's unsuspecting back. He retrieved it and handed it to me then devouring my mouth with his. "Not in battle!" Bors yelled at us. We jumped from each other and I ran into the thickest part of the action, my energy soaring unlike I had ever known. It was only when I heard Tristan's hawk cry I turned to see Cedric standing above him. "Tristan!" I shouted and ran at them, ignoring the heat of the fire as I bolted to save him. He was wounded and gazing up at the sky. As Cedric raised his sword I stabbed him, my sword glancing off his side and left a deep wound. "Argh!" He cried and turned on me.

"Come on!" I shouted at him, twirling my blades around my fingers, the blood and oil alight with fire, making me look like Satan himself.

"You fight like your father. Like me." Cedric whispered loudly. I whirled around and he leaned backwards to avoid my blade then moved his shoulder as I slashed at him. I growled in frustration as he avoided every blow. "Hmm, maybe I was wrong. Perhaps you are just a Sarmatian whore..." He grinned, provoking me. I snarled and lunged for him, blocking his sword high above my head and twisting my whole body around, slicing my sword across his leg. He winced and I slashed his cheek, drawing blood. "No. You are my child." He glowered at the blood on his finger.

"I am no daughter of yours!" I bellowed and lunged for him again, pushing him back as he had to move quickly in order to block my attacks. Suddenly I was caught in a net and thrown to the ground. "Coward!" I screeched at him as my swords were thrown from me and I was dragged to my feet. Cedric gripped my neck and lifted a dagger. He slashed it down and I glared at him, not even blinking. The net fell away and he turned me, crushing me to his chest and roaring to Arthur. "Let's see if you really are a god! Your surrender for her life!" He boomed and everyone paused, turning to us.

"No!" Lancelot cried and ran forwards, Bors had to hold onto him to stop him from doing something stupid.

"Ah!" My father pressed his dagger to my throat and Lancelot froze.

"Let her go." Arthur demanded angrily, slowly stepping forwards.

"Only if you surrender. You have fought bravely. I admire that. It may be enough to spare some of your lives." He clutched me tightly and I gripped his hand, staring at Arthur and shaking my head.

"Don't give up! I'm not worth it!" I cried and Cedric immediately clamped his hand over my mouth. I bit deep into his flesh and he roared, shoving me away and clutching his hand as blood seeped from the bite. His men advanced on me and I was held down, a blade pointed at me. "Live free and remember..." I shouted so loudly I thought Lucan and Isolde might have been able to hear me. "I shall watch over you from the stars." With that I drew my own dagger and slit my throat, falling face down into the ground.

_Lancelot_

"NO!" I bellowed and roared and screamed as she fell limply to the ground. Dead. Bors and Dagonet restrained me, stopping me from running to her. "Raven! RAVEN! GET UP!" I shouted at her but she did not move. The battle continued and Bors had to let go of me to swing his hammer at a Saxon. I fought with a blind fury, taking my anger and rage out on every Saxon I could lay my hands on. Something began to die in me, bitter coldness began to freeze like water into ice as my heart began to set like stone. I did not care whether I lived or died. I wanted to die. To be with her I _had_ to die. I would join her wherever she is, heaven or hell I did not care which, as long as I could see her smile again and gaze into her eyes, eyes like an ocean of emeralds. To die would be complete freedom, I could be with her forever without any pain and hurt, I could be at peace with her at my side.

_Dagonet_

Releasing my grip on Lancelot I turned back to battle. I was so shocked I could barely think. Raven dead? Impossible. Yet it was true. Life would never be the same again. I would never wake up again to see her bright smile and hear her soft voice say, _"good morning brother!"_ The truth was hard to accept, I finally understood how Tristan must feel inside. No desire to talk. No desire for anything if someone important in your life had been taken from you. Someone you had saved from a fate worse than death. Someone you had loved as a sister from the beginning.

_Bors_

I bit back the tears and cried out in anger, drawing my hand blades and killing Saxon after Saxon. Our Raven was gone. Our little bird. Our sister. One of the few woman we had truly ever cared for was dead and we had done nothing to stop it. A sob racked me body and I collapsed, not noticing the Saxon above me. Suddenly Dagonet was there, smashing the Saxon's skull and crouching down beside me. "She's gone Dag!" I wept.

"Let's make her proud, Bors." Dagonet said gently, tears falling freely down his cheeks. I nodded and swallowed back another sob and returned to what I did best. Suddenly fear gripped my heart. Vanora will kill me.

_Tristan_

Slowly I dragged myself to Raven's still body. The pain I felt was not due to my wounds, they were direct blows to the heart. She had been the one who had taught me to believe and love again, who had shared silence with me. All those years ago...we had healed each other. She gave me love, she gave me a sister, called me brother and had opened my heart. Her pale features were like the soft snow on a winter morning, her dark lashes and hair making her skin gleam like moonlight, her rosy lips smiling slightly, as though she was only sleeping. She looked at peace, happy even. Now I had lost her. I felt my body weaken as I reached out to her, my eyes fading into blackness. The wounds weren't fatal, that much I knew. Still I slipped into an unconsciousness, my hand only just reaching hers as I gripped it tightly, still warm.

_Gawain_

Galahad and I stared dumbly at what we had witnessed. We stared at Raven, neither of us believing our eyes. As we struggled to focus on our targets memories flashed in my mind. I remember every morning I would come down to the training arena and she would grin at me. _"Hello Gawain, are you ready for another ass kicking?"_ Each time she would pound me until I was begging for mercy. Yet once I had yielded she would tend to me affectionately healing any wounds she had inflicted and rubbing oils into my skin to stop any bruising. _"There, you'll be a new man tomorrow brother."_ She would smile and kiss my cheek before fetching me some water. A great darkness swelled within me, anger and bitter hate, remembering every lost brother since we had come to this wretched island. I will miss our little bird, she who had mothered us when we were sick, laughed with us, fought with us and now, died with us.

_Galahad_

I didn't know what to think or what to do. Gawain yelled at me, snapping me back into reality as a Saxon rushed at me. I killed him with one strike of my sword. I started to run for my horse and race to aid Lancelot who was trying to fight ten Saxons at once. Our sister was gone yet I did not feel an overwhelming sense of mourning as I knew she would live true to her word. She would watch over us from the stars. I prayed to whomever would listen, begging them to set her soul free and purge her from all the pain and sorrow she had ever experienced. _Let her spirit fly free, carrying nothing but the great love in her heart, let her be a guardian angel to all those who need her._ I prayed.

_Arthur_

A great feeling of failure and defeat washed over me as Raven sacrificed herself for others. I had always admired her courage, her strong belief in fellowship and brotherhood but I never knew she cared for us all this much. She gave her life so that we, her brothers, might live free. I had failed in my promise to her, to protect her from all harm, I had promised her that she would never go cold, never be hungry again, that she would always have a home with us for as long as she would live. Now she lay hurt, she lay cold on the ground. I kicked a Saxon aside and ran to Cedric who merely smiled and beckoned to me. With a great war cry I attacked, fighting with a new found purpose. Revenge. I clashed my sword with his and battled him, his skill was indeed great but he was blinded by pride. He allowed me to hack away at him until he revealed a wound to his side. I punched it and he fell away, shouting with pain as I advanced. Suddenly he smacked the hilt of his sword into the back of my knee and I fell, feeling his sword slicing through my arm. I clutched it and he kicked my sword away. Standing above me. "Hm." He frowned then went for the death strike. Suddenly a large mass of shaggy, grey fur plummeted into Cedric and he cried out in terror as Wolf came to my aid. He rolled from the Saxon and into battle, aiding all those who needed him. I plunged my dagger deep into Cedric's gut, feeling him tense and grunt in pain. He fell to his knees and I looked down at him, holding Excalibur in my hand. "Arthur." He whispered and I beheaded him with stone cold hate in my eyes. Suddenly the battle was over, Saxon's began to run into the woods were the Woads chased them, shrieking in victory. Every knight ran to where Raven and Tristan lay, hand in hand. Lancelot fell to his knees and pulled her towards him, gently removing her helmet and rocking her back and forth, crying. Dagonet stooped down and saw to Tristan, binding his wounds with spare leather before he was carried away. "Oh Raven I am so sorry. We have failed you. We swore you would never feel pain or sorrow again." Lancelot whispered.

"We'll miss you little birdie. We'll miss our lucky raven." Gawain said gently. We each said something then Bors burst into giant tears.

"Vanora'll kill me!" He sobbed like a giant baby.

"Not like you to cry Bors." Came the soft whisper. We all stopped and stared as Raven opened her eyes. "Not like you at all! Did someone die?" She asked and gazed up at Lancelot innocently.

"YOU BLOODY WITCH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Lancelot roared and kissed her roughly, dragging her even closer to him.

"Love you too." She smiled and gazed at us all. "What? I thought you knew me better! Didn't you guess why I did it myself?" She looked at the blank faces around her and she sighed, shaking her head at our dumbfounded looks. "So the cut wouldn't be deep enough to be fatal." She prompted. Suddenly everyone leaped at her, bundling onto her, hugging and laughing for joy. "All right! I still need to breathe!" She choked and hugged us all back, kissing our cheeks and smiling. Finally she threw her arms around Wolf and he licked her face, growling at her. "I know I'm sorry!" She giggled and kissed his neck. Raven looked around then her face fell. "Where's Tristan?"

"He's wounded but he'll be alright." Dagonet returned and held out his arms. Raven ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek and hugging him tightly. "Let's go home." She smiled and slipped into Lancelot's protective embrace.

_Raven_

I sat by Tristan's bed as he grunted and slowly opened his eyes. "Hey stranger." I smiled and clasped his hand in mine.

"Am I dead?" He asked in shock.

"No, I'm just alive. Here." I pressed his hand to my cheek so he could feel the warmth.

"That's good. Others?" He smiled broadly. Something he rarely did.

"All waiting to get drunk with you. We won." I got up and reached for a skin of water, sliding my hand under his head I let him take sips until he nodded. I drew back his blanket to look at his shoulder wound. "Ah, nothing Isolde can't deal with." I smiled.

"Isolde?" Tristan's head snapped up and he searched the room. Isolde stepped into the room and smiled at her lover. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, the new dress and cloak billowing around her feet as she swept forwards to kiss Tristan on the mouth. I smiled and took my leave. I was pounced on by Lucan who demanded to know how Tristan was. "Awake! He's with Isolde." I winked at the boys and they chuckled.

"Best leave them be."

"For the night." Bors boomed and clapped his hands. "Best get started without him, Vanora!" He turned and Vanora brought out wine and beer for us. We drank and celebrated long into the night, not leaving until the early hours of the morning.

"Arthur. Guinevere. Our people are one. As you are." Merlin finished the ceremony and the couple kissed, sealing their love forever. We all cheered and I threw a handful of petals in the air. "Now I'm really gonna have to marry your mother." Bors lifted up his youngest son and sighed.

"Who said I'd have you?" Vanora demanded with affection and took him from Bors. Lancelot's arm rested around me waist while his hand rested on my belly where I knew a child was growing. His child. Our child.

"King Arthur! Hail, Arthur!" We chanted and he turned to face us.

"Let every man, woman, child bear witness that from this day all Britons will be united in one common cause." He lifted Excalibur high into the air and we all cheered again.

"Arthur! Arthur!"

"Artorius!" Bors bellowed, pounding his chest. I looked to Lucan and smiled, he was sitting on Dagonet's shoulders. I then looked to Isolde who was standing in Tristan's arms, smiling happily. Finally I looked down at Wolf and he yapped, licking my hand then turning back to the ceremony. I cheered as the burning arrows were fired into the air and fell into the ocean far below. This was my home now, this is where I would always belong. I would always belong here.

_20 years later_

"Ailith! Play gently, he's only a baby!" I called out to my daughter as she started to tickle her younger brother, Rowan. He was three now but he was still very small.

"But he likes it!" She pouted them smiled as I began to tickle her. I put Rowan on my hip and carried him around the castle and down to the training ground to bring the knights their food.

I smiled lovingly and held my daughter close to me. Five years of age yet she was so beautiful. Her dark hair hung in curly locks and her eyes were bright green like fields of grass, her cherub lips were dark red and her skin smooth and pale. "Where's papa?" She asked.

"He's training." I promised. Lancelot had been to the forest hunting for us but would be back by now. We made our way back to the city of Camelot, the old fortress at the Great Wall and into the courtyard where the knights lived. "Bors! Have you seen Lancelot?" I shouted to him.

"Archery." He grinned and turned back to training the new brood. My eldest son and second son where there, Ealdred and Percevil, ages 20 and 18. They took after their father in looks, both growing into young, handsome men. I began to unpack the food with Vanora and set the table, counting down the seconds until the men and children piled in. "Three...two...one." I counted and the gong was struck. Everyone rushed to the round table and took their places, filling their plates high. The children laughed and played with Wolf and his pups, chasing them around the arena. All the children were the offspring of one of the knights. Galahad had fallen for a pretty barmaid. Gawain had found a lady of high rank and stole her heart, Dagonet fell in love with a Woad woman, healing her from an accident and not leaving her side. Isolde walked to me and smiled, holding her youngest child, Riveren, on her hips. Riveren was seven, like Ailith and they doted on each other, more sisters than cousins. Over the 20 years of my marriage to Lancelot I had given him seven children, five sons and two daughters. My eldest daughter, Savrielle was seventeen and quite beautiful, shocking us by sprouting bright red hair with majestic dark eyes. "From my side of the family." Lancelot had smiled down at her in his arms after the birth. My third and fourth sons were twins, Hamin and Danin, aged fifteen. The had slightly lighter hair than either me or Lancelot, more of a russet brown than black, contrasting with their bright blue eyes. They were inseparable never leaving each other's side, doing absolutely everything together. Once, Hamin was offered a horse by a trader but he refused unless he could have one for his brother too. I smiled at them proudly as they returned from their archery training. Much calmer than any of the other boys. My eyes fell to Lancelot and my heart leaped to him. He had not changed, except for being a bit more grey, from the day we had first met. He laced his arms around me and kissed my neck lovingly. "Hello my beautiful." He whispered so no one else would hear. I giggled and kissed him back. "Raven! Will you show these boys never to question a lady's skill." Gawain shouted from where he was training two boys. Tristan and Isolde's sons, Jedik and Liron.

"My pleasure." I smiled sweetly and stepped forwards, all eyes turning to me as I drew my sword. "Who's first?" I asked and Jedik, the more confident of the two lunged for me. In two strikes he was disarmed and his younger brother rushed to his aid. I stepped back and circled my sword around his, digging it deep into the ground and gently pushing him away with my foot. "Hmm, not enough challenge...Lancelot?" I grinned and drew my other sword. He bowed slightly and rose to my challenge, drawing his twin blades. We circled each other and eyed one another, waiting. Suddenly he sprung forwards and I blocked his blow, crossing my swords to swipe it away then quickly moving to stop another attack. We moved so fast that I felt as if we were part of the wind, everything a blur. Suddenly the sword flew out of my left hand, forcing me to jump back then grip Lancelot's arm and twist it, making him let go of his blade. In another two moves we had our swords pressed at each other's throats. "A draw! A draw!" Bors cheered and clapped us both on the shoulders. "Ah, you still have the moves old man!" He chuckled to Lancelot.

"Who are you to call me old? You went bald _years_ ago." Lancelot grinned and picked up my sword, tossing it to me then picking up his own. I caught it neatly and replaced them at my sides. "Yes but at least I still have the strength of a bear." He muttered. The boys cheered at us and we all sat down to eat a meal. There was so much happiness, children played and adults laughed, everything was perfect. Arthur and Guinevere arrived with their own brood and sat with us, joining in the joke. Tristan was still silent but he didn't look so unhappy. His arms were wrapped around Isolde and his youngest son, Tamus. Four children they had but that was all they wanted. I smiled to myself and touched my belly, feeling the child move inside. "I'm having another baby." I spoke and everyone cheered again.

"Another one! My, you could raise an army on your own if you go on like this!" Galahad laughed as he pulled his son onto his knee.

"Aye, at least then you could sleep at night knowing the house of Lancelot and Raven watched over you." I threw a tomato at him. We were congratulated and toasted by Arthur and we continued to eat, drink and be merry.

"Still, not as many as me and Vanora!" Bors chuckled and pulled his wife onto his lap.

"Sixteen children. Bors. I think any more would kill me." Vanora smiled and kissed him. This was my life now and nothing could ever make me want it to change. I was happy.

_Some people say that only great kings are remembered in history, others say it is the deeds men do in life which are told in stories. I say that great men are those who have the largest hearts. All people are equal and all people are different, all deserve to be free and loved in safety. The legends of Arthur and his knights will echo across eternity, their purpose carried in the hearts of many but only some will live to it, to protect and serve all who need them. Only these people, are true kings. Only these people are worthy to join Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table._


End file.
